Down the Rabbit Hole and chaos again
by DreamerYuri
Summary: Kinda Sequel to Out of this World. Ariana gets sent back to the beginning of Saiyuki and back in time! Now in the body of a 12 yr old, she lands straight out of the frying pan and into the fire. How will she help the guys with monsters if she fears men?
1. Chapter 1 aw heck! Here we go again!

I blinked as time seemed to stop. Nobody moved, no sounds were heard. I tensed, ready for a fight when I heard a familiar voice laugh in the air around me, "_This was too easy my dear. So lets see how you do back in time."_

I cursed, "Kevin you bas." Then yelped as i fell into this strange light. Tumbling in air I yelled. And then with a slight pop i landed with a thud onto hard ground. shaking my head i groaned and stood.

Not seeing the guys I looked around and then i froze as a blade was pressed to my throat. turning slightly, i saw a man sneering at me, wearing a helmet and armor, i saw that he had a scar on the side of his facend the gleam in his eyes made my skin crawl. Then I saw myself in in the reflection of his armor and my eyes widened, I was at least 12 years old!

Before I could freak out about it the dude grinned, and said, "My whats a pretty thing like you doing out here?"

i glared and his smile widened and suddenly something collided with the back of my head and everything went dark.

i woke up shivering, wondering why I was so cold. Then i looked down and found that all i wore was my underwear. Jolting in shock i winced as something pinched against my wrists adn ankles. My ankles were chained to the ground, and my wrist to sturdy wood that was like a cross.

Growling slightly i looked around and saw i was in some sort of tent, adn from the torches at the door, i figuered it was dark outside. Then i flinched as the flap lifted and i saw the same man who had captured me, except now in what looked like a loose tunic, without pants.

My eyes widened in horror, and as i struggled against the shackles i realized that my body was extremely weaker. the man chuckled and walked up, "I'm surprised you woke up, that drug would have made anyone else comatose."

I flinched from him the best i could and he reached up and touched my cheek, "I wonder if your a screamer."

i lunged and sank my teeth into his hand and he roared in pain and his other hand slammed into my head so hard my ears rang. i glared venom at him and he chuckled, "Oh I'll enjoy this."

I looked at him fearfully and growled, "Touch me and i will kill you." I tried to sound fierce, but it came out shaky.

He laughed, "I'll be done with you soon enough, then you won't be alive to kill me."

My eyes widened as he slammed his lips onto mine. My mind sank into darkness as he began to assault my body. My body itself, hung uselessly as i sank deep inside myself to try and escape what was happening. but as he ripped off my panties and thrust himself inside me, i let lose a scream that seemed to shake the ground as i let out my anguish, pain and sadness.

But even though i'm sure i made him deaf, he kept going and soon, i was hardly concious as he finally backed away laughing. then as i glanced up i saw his hand raised and saw his nails grow and sharpen. i glared as best i could and coughed out, " So a demon, you fuck faced bastard."

He chuckled, "Can't have you talking now can i?"

My eyes shut as he swung and i felt his claws slice into my throat and i once again fell into darkness thinking, "_What a stupid way to go."_

Then a haughty, yet gentle voice rang through my head, "_I must agree, so instead of becoming a dinner for that demon teleport to me."_

I grinned slightly, my life nearly gone as i felt my warm blood on my chest, "_Hell why not?"_

So i concentrated, heard the guy yell something and teleported. with another slight pop, i landed with a thud on my back, and opened my eyes slightly and saw something flash and thought i saw a woman stand above me, but passed out before i could be sure.

I woke up with a jolt as i felt a hand on my shoulder and sat up quickly and stared as this woman that wore a white outfit, had gorgeous black hair and a red chakra on her forehead. Then i saw a guy with grey hair standing behind her and i scooted back fearfully. the woman chuckled, "i see you've become scared of men, not that i could blame you."

i opened my mouth to snap at her but no sound came out. i looked in shock at her and her face grew solemn, and a bit sad, "I healed you so that you lived, but I'm afraid i was unable to heal your vocal cords, you may never be able to speak again."

I stared at her slightly and gentle touched my throat and found three nice little scars that went from my left side all the way to the back of my neck, nearly to my spin.

i crossed my legs and sighed, then looked up at her and she smiled at me, "Now i know you've come from a different world, and also from the future of this world. I don't know who sent you or how you got here but you have many unique ability's. and i wouldn't usually ask for help, but things have popped up that my four little misfits can't handle on their own. and it wouldn't be any fun if they died."

I cocked my head to the side and thought, "_Yeah you're the Merciful Goddess. And how can I help? I SHRUNK!"_

She grinned and she said, "just because your body has went back in time doesn't mean your mind has or your abilities.

I blinked and asked, "_Wait you can hear me?"_

She grinned again, "I am a god you know. So will you help my little group?"

I raised an eyebrow and stared at her a moment, thinking. "_Well i can never go back, and i'll be bored out of my mind anyway, so why not. But I'm not sure what will happen after what i went through."_

I looked down bitterly, "_Men haven't been very good to me in the past and after last night, how can i trust them again?"_

I looked up at her, pleading with my eyes, and she knelt and said gently, "You'll find these four very different from the men you've met before, you may not fear them as you do others. Remember, you technically haven't met them yet."

i nodded and took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then nodded, "_I'll go, as a thank you for saving my life."_

She smiled and stood, "That's all i ask, good luck dear." She pointed to the side, opposite from where the sun was rising as we spoke, "Go that way towards a town, and you'll meet up with them on the way, i'll drop by then to explain things. this should be fun."

I sighed, and she winked and they both disappeared. Shaking my head at them, i ran my hand through my reddish brown hair and pulled it out of it's ponytail, and redid it. Hazel green eyes looking around.

Standing, i realized i had clothes on and smiled. i now wore a tight green shirt with a rose that ran up the left side to the shoulder, and blue jeans and a belt. Black and blue tennis shoes on my feet. i saw a pack sitting to the side, and a blue hoody on it.

i smiled and wrapped the hoody around my waist and slipped on my pack, thanking the goddess.

Looking in the direction i had to go, i took a deep breath and started walking, taking in the woods around me, and the dense forest i was about to enter.

As i walked i wondered to myself, "_Why did the goddess save me? Who sent me here? And why do i have to join the Sanzo party again? Not that I'm complaining, it'd be fun at least, but after last night."_

I shivered and shook my head to rid myself of the thoughts and said to myself, "_No, it's in the past and she said i may not fear them. i guess I'll see when i meet up with them."_

I trudged on, and soon grew bored at the same veiw of trees that seemed to stretch on and on. Soon noon came and i searched in my bag and found some granola bars, PJ's, a hairbrush, hair ties, a deck of cards and some extra bandages.

Smiling i ate two granola bars and kept on walking. Bored, i stared at the ground in front of me and jumped as i heard a twig snap behind me.

I glared at the four demons in front of me and tried to warn them away, but as i opened my mouth no sound came out. shaking my head i backed up a bit and raised my hands as they attacked.

Fire rose up my arms and to my hands as i dashed forward, daggers of flame formed and i felt them slice effortlessly into the throat and sides of two demons and they fell dead.

Turning as the other two yelled battle cries and attacked, i flung the daggers and they plunged into their chest and they cried out as they disappeared. Sighing i thought, "_Even younger I can still kick ass_. _Now back to boredom. How long is this frickin forest!"_

Glaring at the woods i continued walking and soon, darkness began to fall and i found a small clearing. Sighing i gathered wood, and made a pile and sat by it. raising my hand, flames rose in my hand and i threw them at the wood and it began to burn. Grinning at the heat, i munched on a granola bar, and yawned as i realized i was tired. "_I guess i'll find them tomorrow."_

Putting the pack on the ground i slipped on my hoody and curled up with the pack as a pillow and fell asleep.

I tossed and turned all night, jolting awake every few hours as an un seen figure came at me with a cruel laugh. Finally i imagined shooting everything with bazooka in my dream and got a few hours of decent sleep, and woke up as the sun peeked up above me, signaling it was close to noon.

Sitting up i ran the brush through my hair, put it up and munched on a granola bar. Standing i slipped on my pack and with a grunt started going once again. After two hours I made my way out of the forest and into a town. Smiling happily I blinked as I felt a tingle at the back of my neck, and glared, looking around.

When I didn't see anything I hurried forward into the town and heard a boom and a column of dust rose at the other end of town. I ran for it as the people ran from it and hid behind a nearby building as the Sanzo party appeared in front of a huge black cobra the size of a three story building. i saw it's red eyes gleaming, two fangs prodding out as it opened it's mouth wide. Deciding to hide and see what happens, I watched as Gojyo and Goku lunged in with their weapons.

But grew suspicious when the snake didn't do anything but watch and then knew why. Their weapons just bounced right off it's hard skin. They jumped back and Sanzo shot at it. The bullet bounced off just the same and the snake began to chuckle. Hakkai gave it a shot, but his blast did nothing.

The snake hissed, "My turn." And struck.

They jumped back quickly and I knew they couldn't get out of the way in time. Sighing at my dumb luck i got a firm grip with my shoes and lunged at it, and cocked my arm back. Sliding in front of it, I slammed my fist into it's nose, making it snap to the side painfully.

i jumped back to get out of range and kept leaping as ropes of dirt suddenly sprouted out of the ground and came at me like they had minds of their own. I cursed, "_This is ridicules!"_

Suddenly one came out from behind me and my eyes widened as they were about to collide. With me in the middle! Bracing myself for some hurt I nearly fell over in shock as the one behind me was busted by a red and gold staff, and my waist was grabbed by a chain.

i would have yelped if i could, as i was yanked away and collided with Gojyo. He steadied me as I got up quickly i stepped back and undid the chain, rubbing my head as i looked at Gojyo in surprise.

He groaned, "Man that hurt, you ok?"

I nodded and he stood as the others came up. i looked down sheepishly and Sanzo growled, "Who are you?"

I sighed, looked up and pointed to my mouth as i said my name, but no sound came out and i shook my head sadly. Hakkai looked at me sadly, "Oh you can't speak?"

i sighed and nodded sadly. Goku asked innocently, "Then how do we know your name?"

i blinked and shrugged, as i heard a dark chuckle. we spun, on our guard. The snake was watching us carefully, rising slowly to it's full height and i glared as it said, "Oh I'm going to enjoy eating you little girl."

I raised an eyebrow as it began to glow, and then scowled as mounds rose next to it and became snakes themselves. As five rose around us I grumbled, "_Not fair!" _Sanzo asked, "Any idea's?"

Goku said, "We couldn't do any damage to one, how do we kill six of them?"

An idea came to me and i grinned as i tapped Hakkai on the shoulder and he looked at me in surprise and made the motion of a mouth and a gun pointing into it and shooting. He looked confused for a second then grinned, "Shoot them in the mouth?"

i nodded exitedly and Gojyo said, "That a great idea and all, but how do you suggest we do that?"

i pointed at my self and them at Gojyo and Goku and made as if holding something up. Hakkai asked, "Hold their mouths open? But how? The other snakes would get to you before you could get to one."

I pointed at Gojyo and Goku and Sanzo said, "Decoys?"

I nodded and pointed at the snakes and held up one finger and Sanzo said, "You only need to kill one?" I nodded and saw the snakes about to attack and gave them a quick thumbs up before I lunged.

The other two gave shouts of confusion and then I didn't hear anything as I ducked and dodged snapping heads and spotted the real one in the back.

Jumping up it smirked in triumph and lunged. the snake collided with me and i ground my teeth as it opened it's mouth to take a bite, but i grabbed its top and bottom jaw with my hand and feet and looked back expectingly. Goku and Gojyo were fighting the fakes and I saw Sanzo's eyes oly on me.

He aimed and waited till the snake roared and I let go quickly as a bullet whizzed past my head and into it's mouth. It let out a whimper as it exploded into dust, followed by the other ones.

I fell and tucked and rolled as I hit ground and shook my head as I stood and dusted myself off. I felt the ache through out my body from this and made to head back into the town. Wanting food and a bath now.

Suddenly i felt cold steel press against the back of my head and i mentally smacked myself for forgetting them and turned to stare at Sanzo and he growled, "Who the hell are you?"

I raised an eyebrow and he barked, "Don't give me the you can't talk crap! How did you know how to beat those things? Are you Kougaji's Assasin?"

I glared, reached up and grabbed where my hoody hid my scars and yanked it down for them all to see. They winced or stared at my scars and i winced a bit and turned to leave again. But a voice rang through the air, "Hold on."

i turned back as a light danced from the sky and the Merciful Goddess appeared. I held back a sigh of relief, Sanzo growled, "What the hell do you want you old hag?"

i blinked and cocked my head at her and she scowled at me, "do i look that old?"

i shrugged and she frowned, before coughing and said, "Now as you fine young men have seen, there are enemy's appearing that you can't beat on your own. You enemy's have dug up a scroll that held monsters like these imprisoned for decades, now loose they will be coming after you. So that it'd be a bit more interesting to watch your journey, i have assigned Ariana go with you and assist you."

They looked at me and Hakkai asked, "Ariana? Is that her name?"

I nodded and Sanzo barked, "No! I get enough of a headache with just these idiots!"

The Goddess smiled and said, "Oh but you don't have a choice. Without her unique powers you can't defeat your enemy's and they in turn will kill you."

i looked at her and asked, "_Will you really force them? i mean i don't want to be a burden."_

She looked at me and said, "I doubt you'll be that big of a burden, and besides."

She grinned, "They don't spook you as others would."

i looked at her in shock and grinned a bit, realizing they didn't. Gojyo looked confused and asked, "What the hell does that mean? And who the hell are you?"

The Goddess looked at him and said calmly, "Ariana here has not had the best luck with men lately. Lets just say she has been through a lot and at the moment you guys are the only ones she doesn't seem to fear."

They looked at me and i shrugged and nodded. the goddess smiled and said, "Well Sanzo?"

He clenched his teeth angrily and growled, "Fine! but if she becomes a burden, i'm putting a bullet in your head, got it?"

he looked at me as he said the last part and i looked at him solemnly and nodded. The Goddess smiled and said, "Good, now take care. I don't want to have to save your butts again."

Before Sanzo could shoot her she disappeared.

They all looked at me and I shrugged like, 'Don't look at me, I didn't do anything wrong.' I also figured that Sanzo knew who that was but the others had no clue.

Luckily Goku took over and said, "My name is Son Goku. The priest is Genjyo Sanzo, the red headed water sprite, is Sha Gojyo, and the smiling one is Cho Hakkai, and the dragon is Hakuryu. Your Ariana right?"

I nodded as Gojyo said angrily, "What did you say, monkey?"

Goku spun around at him and yelled, "Who're you calling monkey? You perverted water sprite!"

Sanzo, who was ticked as it is, slapped them with a paper fan and said, "Shut up, both of you!" Then turned and made his way into town.

I looked after him and felt a smile creep up my lips. This was so familiar. Hakkai politly said, "Well Ariana, what do you say we go get something to eat?"

I nodded and Goku yelled, "Food!" happily

Gojyo groaned and Goku ran after Sanzo to beg for something and I fell in step with Hakkai and Gojyo. Feeling a bit uncomfortable I kept my gaze anywhere but them and jumped when Goku popped up in front of me and said, "Ariana! Look!"

He pointed at a stand and I looked at him in confusion at what he wanted. He took my hand and lead me over to it and I blinked as he pointed at the meat buns, "Aren't they beautiful?"

I fought down the urge to roll my eyes or laugh and looked at Goku's sparkling eyes and slowly nodded. He grinned big and turned, "Sanzo! Can we have some?"

"No!"

Goku began to beg and I sweat dropped and edged away as he got smack by a fan. He groaned from the ground and Hakkai said, "We're going to a restaurant Goku, you can wait."

I helped him off the ground, grin plain on my face and he grumbled, "Damn, where does he even hide that fan?"

I shrugged and we walked into a restaurant just a few building. Goku was chatting my ear off about the beauty and greatness of meat buns and we didn't see the dancing drunks. The others didn't even pass them a glance as they walked around them. I didn't see them until they literally crashed into me and toppled on top of me.

Fear gripped my chest and made it hard to breath as I struggled to get untangled from them and one hugged me around the waist, "You smell good."

I recoiled and strong arms grabbed me and yanked me loose. I nearly punched whoever had a hold of me until I saw it was Hakkai. I relaxed and the drunks stood up wobbly and said, "Hey that one is ours!"

One reached to grab my arm and I recoiled in fear before Gojyo grabbed his arm and said, "You need to get some sleep boys." Goku smirked, "Allow us to give you a hand."

Grabbing them both by the back of their shirts they easily threw them out the door and we heard a loud OW. I sighed in relief and Hakkai put an arm around my shoulders and said, "Lets eat."

I nodded and kept my eyes to the floor as we sat at a table, feeling embarrassed and still a bit scared by all this. I peeked up when a waitress asked for our order and when she looked at me expectantly I hesitated, and Hakkai said, "the same as mine please miss."

I smiled at him in thanks and she left. Goku and Gojyo began to argue and I saw that I was sitting at Sanzo's left, Hakkai across from me with Gojyo next to him and Goku next to me. I wondered why I felt so nervous, "_I mean, this is my pals! I know them!"_

Then it hit me, "_No, no I don't. they don't know me and I really don't know them. We're complete strangers."_

I fought down a sad sigh and jumped when Goku stuck his face in mine and asked, "Right Ariana?"

I cocked my head to the side in confusion and he asked again, "Isn't it pathetic that Gojyo can't swim?" I blinked and Gojyo reached across the table and pushed Goku's face against the table, "Don't get Ariana into this you damn ape!"

I chuckled silently and looked as our food arrived. I looked at the food and smiled. Seeing Hakkai looked at me curiously I gave him a thumbs up, "_Good choice."_

He smiled in relief and I began to eat, lifting my plate out of Goku's wondering hands and even managed to eat without loosing anything. Goku got done and wined, "I'm still hungry!"

Seeing the tick on Sanzo's head get bigger I took my last meat bun and held it out to him. Goku cheered happily and scarfed it down. I rolled my eyes and saw Sanzo relax slightly and give his card over to the waitress.

Hakkai looked at me and asked, "Do you need anything before we leave town?" I shook my head, lifting up my pack from beside me to show I had it covered. He nodded and as Sanzo got his card back he said, "Lets go."

The arguing Gojyo and Goku didn't hear him and got smacked. I grinned and slung my pack over my shoulder and followed Hakkai out. Hakuryu flew from Hakkai's shoulder and in a flash changed into a jeep.

We climbed in and I sat on the floor in the middle, cross legged and comfy. We began to drive off and Goku asked, "Ariana, you still haven't answered my question."

I sweatdropped as that started another fight and ducked as they got whapped by the Fan of Doom. Instead I turned my attention to our surroundings and we were going down a road in the forest, in the opposite direction I had been walking.

I then wondered what would have happened if I had come later and missed them. Shrugging it off I sat back and relaxed, smiling as the others acted just as I remembered.

I didn't remember falling asleep but I woke up as Hakkai stopped the Jeep and I looked up groggily at the demons in front of us. Yawning, I stood with the others but Sanzo said sternly, "Stay here." I frowned and Hakkai said gently, "This won't take long Ariana."

I sighed but didn't argue as I sat on the edge of the jeep as the others got out and the demons yelled as they attacked. I watched, slightly bored and blinked as I saw a glimmer in the trees. I looked closer and something shiny moved and I saw a black form in the tree near the fighting and tried to shout warning.

When nothing came out I cursed mentally and leapt out of the Jeep and raced for them. No one saw anything out of the ordinary until something big and black landed with a thud next to the fighting and screeched. I clamped my hands over my ears, feeling like the noise was splitting my head in half, but kept on running. It was a scorpion, but with two tails. It lashed out at Goku, who barely blocked a tail, unable to block the next one.

Cupping my hands, flames condensed into a ball and I thrust it forward and it slammed into the second tail, obliterating it. The thing screeched again and tried to stab me with it's other tail but I clenched my fist and fire formed into a sword and I knocked it aside.

Running in I clashed with it's claws, cursing at not using enough strength to cut through them and jumped back to dodge a strike.

Landing on my feet my sword disappeared and I pointed my finger and pinched air next to it and pulled back a flame arrow. Hearing a noise behind me I spun and let it fly as another scorpion lunged at Sanzo.

Leaping back to the others as the scorpion in front of me attacked.

Suddenly we were surrounded. Scorpions scurried out of the woods and swarmed around us. Hakuryu transformed and flew to Hakkai who asked, "Any ideas?"

I raised my hand above my head, and made a circular motion like I was using a lasso. The scorpions moved closer until they were nearly in striking range and I yanked my hand down. Flames sprang up around us and the scorpions screeched as they were BBQ.

As the flames died down I smiled shyly at the others and Gojyo grinned, "Well that takes care of that. But lets get out of here in case there are more of them out there."

Hakuryu cheeped and changed into a jeep and we piled in as we heard another screech behind us. Goku shouted, "Step on it Hakkai!"

The Jeep lurched forward as a hourd of them swarmed out of the forest behind us. We roared down the road, but they were still catching up. Sanzo barked, "Girl! Do something!"

I shot him a glare and made another flame arrow. Sanzo said sarcastically, "Something bigger might help."

I gave a snort and let it fly. It spread out and slammed into the whole bunch. They went up in flames and Hakkai barked, "Ariana!"

I spun as more scorpions leapt from the trees around us and I didn't have time to create arrows so I thrust out my hands at each scorpion and flames blasted them.

I missed as one swerved in mid air and landed on the hood. I grit my teeth and called for more power and flames slammed into it sideways, flinging it off.

We burst through the trees into a small clearing and Hakkai slammed on the brakes, we were once again surrounded.

Growling in my throat, I called for more fire and then a crazy idea hit me. I once again made a circular motion with my hand and this time a dust devil appeared in front of us. Sanzo growled, "Yeah, that'll help."

I flicked my hand and it suddenly sprang up into a huge tornado. Goku yelled, "Woah!" I smirked as Sanzo's eyes widened and moved my hand and it spun around us, sucking in all the scorpions.

My energy draining, my knees nearly buckled, but I stiffened and snapped my fingers. The tornado suddenly became a flaming tornado and the scorpions were turned to ash.

Once I was positive every one of them was dead I made a motion and the tornado disappeared. I sat down shakily, head on my knees as my head spun like the tornado. Goku asked worried, "You ok?"

I turned and smiled at him, nodding as I forced myself to straighten and act fine. Even though my knees wanted to shake and I knew I looked pale from all the elements I was using.

I looked at Hakkai and motioned for him to get going and he nodded and we continued on.

I fumbled in my pack and couldn't seem to get it open for my water and hands appeared in my vision as Gojyo reached over and got it for me, "This?"

I nodded and took it, trying to stop my shaking as I took a deep swing and sighed in relief. Leaning back to rest I smiled in reassurance and saw that they still looked worried.

Digging in my pack I held up a deck of cards. I grinned wickedly and Gojyo asked in surprise, "You know how to play poker?"

I nodded eagerly and we began a game. I glanced up every now and then to see either Hakkai and Sanzo watching me carefully. Shrugging them off I held up my hand in victory and Goku and Gojyo groaned, "You win again!"

I shuffled the deck and looked up as I noticed the sun beginning to darken and Hakkai said, "We're going to have to camp out tonight." The two next to me groaned and I put the cards up as he pulled off the road and made it to a clearing.

Everyone got out and we made camp. Gojyo gathered firewood as he smoked, Goku bothered Sanzo who was trying to read the paper and I helped Hakkai with the food.

He asked quietly, "Are you sure your alright?"

I nodded and flexed my arm light, 'I recover fast.'

He seemed to get it and nodded. We made a pot of stew and Goku ate so fast I wondered if he really was a black hole. Eating my food I listened to the conversation around me, Hakkai talking to Gojyo, Sanzo insulting Goku and Goku insulting back.

I smothered the feeling of sadness at not being able to talk and finished my food. I blinked when Goku asked, "Hey Ariana, you can read and write can't you?"

I nodded and he grinned and rummaged through his pack and came up with a note pad and pen, "Can you answer some of my questions?"

I nodded eagerly and he sat beside me and handed me the notepad and pen, "Ok, so how did you do all that back there?"

'_I'm an elemental. I can control the elements.'_

Goku read it out loud and Gojyo asked, "Elements, like anything?"

I nodded and Hakkai asked, "Where do you come from?"

Deciding I couldn't tell them I was from another world I wrote, '_I've traveled all my life, I don't really come from anywhere.'_

Gojyo asked, "And your parents?"

I bitterly wrote, '_Dead, they didn't care what happened to me.'_

They looked at me and I shook my head and wrote, '_Seriously don't worry about it. Any more questions?"_

When no one said anything I wrote, '_Then I'm going to sleep. Ok?'_

Hakkai nodded and said, "We sleep in Jeep. And we should all probably get some shut eye." We left the fire and climbed back into the jeep. I zipped up my jacket and pulled my knees to my chest and rested my chin on them and closed my eyes.

I didn't sleep right off the bat and heard Goku whisper, "Poor Ariana."

Hakkai said quietly, "She must have had a rough life. And now thrown into this mess."

I wanted to tell them that I was glad to be with them. But knew the words wouldn't be able to come out. I fell asleep as something warm was put over me and I sighed in relief.

I woke up in the middle of the night when something landed on my shoulder and looked carefully at Goku who was sound asleep and his head was resting on my shoulder. I grinned and slowly stretched my legs out, since they were cramped. Looking around I saw that everyone was still sound asleep and saw that Gojyo was without a blanket.

I looked down and saw that I had it. Frowning I gently pushed Goku to lean the other way and he mumbled in his sleep but didn't wake up. I took the blanket and gently put it over Gojyo and got out of the jeep and went up to the fire. It was just embers now.

Dragging some wood over I tossed them on, glancing back to make sure I didn't wake anyone. When I saw that I hadn't I sat back to look up at the stars, now wide awake. Cocking my head to see if I could see any constellation I recognized, I nearly jumped out of my skin when a gruff voice said quietly, "You should be sleeping."

I looked back at the Jeep and saw Sanzo watching me. I gave a shrugged and watched as he glared. Shrugging again I turned back to the fire.

I didn't hear him get out of the jeep, not until he stood next to me and lite a cigarette. Or at least tried. But his lighter didn't work. I stood silently and held out a finger, flame appeared at the end. He looked at me, expression blank and lit up his cigarette.

I sat back down and he was quiet. After a while, he was done with his cigerette and said, "Get back to bed, you need to rest."

I saw no reason to argue and didn't want to get whacked by the Fan of Doom, so I quietly climbed back in and Sanzo tossed his blanket at my head.

I was about to throw it back but he gave me a look and growled, "Use it or a bullet."

I stared at him and slowly smiled and curled up in the blanket. I heard him shift until he was finally comfortable and slowly felt my eyelids droop as I thought, "_He must not hate me as much as I thought."_ and fell asleep.

I woke up when someone shook my shoulder and sat up groggily as Hakkai said, "Breakfast. Hurry before Goku eats it."

I nodded, yawning and jumped out of Jeep and accepted the food from Hakkai. I finished as everyone else did and started helping Hakkai put things away as Gojyo and Goku began to argue.

Sanzo ignored them completely, immersed in his paper.

After we were all packed and heading out I had to smile, "_This is turning out better than I expected."_

As we continued to travel, the boys and I got closer, despite the talking barrier. Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku was turning into brother figures, and Sanzo a reluctant friend. I most of the time acted my age, 12, but would sometimes slip back intot he habit of acting 18. No seemed to notice the change.

I wondered what kind of chaos would happen next.


	2. Chapter 2 hi ho! it's up the Mt we go!

Five people were walking in a mountain pass one day, one walked a bit ahead of the rest, dressed in a golden robe, with golden heair and purple eyes. a red chakra on his forehead, a Sanzo priest, Genjyo Sanzo.

Next was a red haired man with red eyes and a scarred cheek, Sha Gojyo.

Then a brown haired man, with a green eye and a monocle, with a white dragon named Hakuryu on his shoulder, was Cho Hakkai.

Next carrying heavy packs was a brown haired young man with golden eyes, Son Goku. He counted under his breath as he trudged on.

Next to him walked a young girl about 12 years old, but in truth was his age. She had brownish red hair pulled up in a pony tail, hazel eyes, and she couldn't talk. Wearing blue jeans, black t shirt and a jacket with a hood. Her name was Ariana.

Ariana's POV

I looked over in amusement at Goku as he panted, "996, 997, 998, 999, 1000."

He set down the packs and yelled, "K! It's time to throw down! Now one of you can carry the packs!"

I watched as Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo smirked and I held out my hand as they counted and did rock paper scissors. i smiled a bit when Goku got scissors and the rest of us got rock. Goku looked at his hand in disbelief, "This is bull shit! next time we got to draw straws or something"

Gojyo chuckled, "Heh, heh, heh. He'll be carrying those packs all the way to India."

Hakkai smiled, "He always picks scissors, you'd think he'd catch on by now."

Sanzo was smiling a bit as well, "Pick it up, lets go."

Goku sagged and moaned, "How much farther do we have to walk?"

Hakkai said quietly, "As long as the road is impassable by jeep."

Hakuryu flew down and cheeped at Goku. Goku looked up and yelled, "God you suck! I know you can turn into something other than a jeep! You just don't want to give us a ride!"

He tried to reach Hakuryu but he flew just out of reach and Goku grunted, "God! Stupid dragon!"

Gojyo said calmly, "Sanzo i believe it's time to put your animal and Hakkai's animal in separate cages."

I shook my head at Goku and grabbed a pack and slipped it onto my back and nudged him motioning towards the others, who had begun to walk away. He yelped and picked up the rest of the packs, not even noticing that i had picked one up and we ran a bit to catch up. i grinned and walked beside Goku as he dragged a bag behind him.

I smiled happily, after running into demons and monsters yesterday, I was feeling my energy return and with no immidiate dangers, I felt that life was good.

Until Gojyo looked back at us and saw me, and frowned a bit. i blinked and he turned and barked, "Monkey! What are you doing, having Ariana carry a pack!"

Goku looked up in shock and Gojyo reached for the pack but i put on a stubborn look and moved away. Gojyo growled a bit and jumped for me, and i raced around him and grinned, before racing behind Hakkai. Hakkai laughed, "Looks like Ariana wants to carry one, well if that's what you want."

i nodded quickly, i really wanted to help out. He smiled and Gojyo sighed and Sanzo nodded, "Ok lets go."

I moved back besides Goku who smiled and as we began to move forward he whispered, "thanks."

i grinned big and hefted the pack a bit and looked up at the surrounding rocks. Soon the sun began to set and i heard Sanzo say, "At this break neck pace, it doesn't look like we'll get passed the mountain range before sun set."

I looked up, a bit sad, "_I don't want to sleep on the rocks. And dirt, and bugs. Ugh."_

Hakkai looked up ahead and said, "Alright then, I suggest we take accommodations at this humble establishment."

Then through some rocks appeared a huge temple. I looked up at it and gave a small whistle, "_If it's humble, I'm a moneky."_We walked up to the gate and Goku said in awe, "Oh man."

Gojyo said, "Now this is my kind of humble little establishment."

I reached back and slipped my hood on to hide my long hair. Hakkai put his hand up to his mouth and called up, "EXCUSE ME!"

A door on the second floor opened and two bald monks came out and one called down, "Yes? What is it that you want?"

Hakkai called back, "We are traveling west and it grows dark. We humbly request accommodations for the night."

The priest looked at us hautly, "This is a sacred temple and none but the holy and blessed may enter through this door way or rest inside these walls."

I sagged a bit, the day finally catching up with me and let my pack slip as Goku growled angrily, "Shit, what the hell is up with that?"

Gojyo raised a fist, "Monks, their all religious hypocrites, too busy praying to practice what they preach."

I hid my smile by scratching my nose. Sanzo glared, "Watch your mouth."

Hakkai whispered, "Yeah, hold it own."

Goku looked over at Sanzo and whined, "Man I'm hungry, do something! Sanzo!"

i looked up as a priest gasped, "By the goddess he said Sanzo."

I sighed as he looked Sanzo over and said, "Yes he wears the robes of the late Konyou Sanzo. The founding Scripture of heaven and earth that adorn his shoulders. The crimson chakra upon his brow. the mark of someone close to the gods."

He called down in shock, "Forgive us Genjyo Sanzo!"

They moved to leave and i heard the other say, "I will go tell the head priest that he's here."

the other called down, "I'll be right down to let you inside."

I yawned a bit, and picked up my pack as the doors opened. The priest gaped at Sanzo as we walked in and I hid a bit between Hakkai and Gojyo, wary of the monks and priest that swarmed to see us. We walked through the mist of them and i closed my eyes and shivered at being so close to all these men, religious or not.

I nearly jumped out of my skin as i felt a hand on my shoulder and i looked up in fear, only to smile as Hakkai smiled down at me, "It's ok, they won't even get close to you."

Feeling relieved, i nodded and looked on as we went inside a room. on each side of the room was a line of monks and in the middle was an old man, the head monk and two others. the old man said, "Priest Sanzo, you honor us with your presence. you will be extended every courtesy."

Sanzo was straight faced as he said, "We are grateful for your welcome."

I moved a bit to the side as Gojyo whispered, "So how much of a big shot is he anyway?"

Hakkai explained, "Sanzo isn't his name Gojyo it's more of a title he's been given. there are five sacred scriptures in the world called the foundlings of heaven and earth and if i got this right the title of Sanzo is given to the guardians of each of these scriptures. Only those who hold to the tenants of Buddhist faith, they are revered as the most valued of all monks."

Gojyo said bluntly, "So the entire baldy convention has no idea he's a complete dick head."

Hakkai smiled and said, "Their putting us up for the night, shut up."

I yawned and set my pack beside me as the head priest said, "You know, priest Komyou Sanzo also graced this temple with his presence, almost 13 years ago. His majesty was only second to his humility."

i raised an eyebrow at him and gave a shrug, "_What ever that means. Idiot."_

He continued, "His presence is still fresh in my memory. If i may say so, you greatly resemble master Komyou. i had heard of Master Komyou's passing. Shortly thereafter i learned that his favorite student had taken up his mantle. I am pleased for you, proud of you."

Sanzo then said, "Your praise is appreciated. it would be too dangerous for us to pass these mountains in the dark, so we are grateful you are allowing us to stay the night."

a monk stepped forward and said, "We would be happy to allow you to stay it's just."

He turned and looked at us and Hakkai inquired, "Just what?"

The monk continued, "It's just that this temple is sacred and our order does not allow outsiders to pass through our doors. and those four gentlemen over there, don't look to be either devote or contrite."

i glared at the gentlemen part then let it slide. Gojyo stepped up angrily, "You all let the monk stay but your gonna let us sleep outside on the rocks? I wouldn't stay here if you got on you knees and begged me!"

I stepped up as Hakkai said, "Speak for youself." Sanzo glared, "you can sleep where you want."

I grabbed Gojyo's sleeve before he could say anymore and he growled and stood back up as Goku whined, "i don't want to sleep on the rocks."

Hakkai whispered to Gojyo, "Remember that these monks are of a devout order Gojyo."

Gojyo growled, "Yeah the order of judgemental assholes."

i grinned and let go of his sleeve as the monk asked, "Are these your pupils Genjyo Sanzo?"

Sanzo looked at him with a straight face, "No their my servants."

I grabbed onto Gojyo and Goku and Hakkai and i restrained them as Hakkai said, "Settle down."

As they calmed down we were led to a room and i realized i had forgotten my pack and spun and ran back into the room, grabbed it and as i was about to race back out i skidded to a stop as a monk stood in my way.

He watched me closely as i moved around him and raced back to the others. We were taken to a room with a table on it and soon was loaded with food.

I quickly loaded my plate as Goku grabbed everything and grinned as Goku and Gojyo began to argue. Gojyo warned, "you even think about touching my food and i'll cut your hand off."

Goku said, "I'm hungry and you've got plenty."

"You try it you die!"

Hakkai snapped, "Will you two knock it off!"

Sanzo rubbed his forehead and i moved my plate swiftly as Goku made a grab and i wolfed down the rest of my food as he pouted.

Soon we got done and went to the room we were to stay the night in. Goku smiled and sighed in happyness, "Man those monks kick ass in the kitchen!"

Hakkai looked around the room and said, "and the accomodations aren't bad either."

Gojyo said snidly, "My goodness, how will we ever repay your graceuosness to enclude us your highness?"

I grinned big as Sanzo warned, "i am going to kill you."

I looked at the door as a small bald kid walked in with tea and asked, "Do you find the room to your liking?"

He set it on the table and smiled at us, "my name is Yo and i have been given the high honor to tend to all your needs. Simply ask and i will provide it to you."

Gojyo raised a brow, "dude i seriously doubt you can provide for any of my needs, unless you have an older sister."

i shook my head, took a tea cup and took a sip as Yo yelled at him, "You watch your mouth! Woman are positively forbidden in this temple."

i choked and coughed as he turned to Sanzo and said, "Isn't that right master Sanzo?"

Sanzo looked up as Hakkai patted my back and said, "Why are you doing this to me?"

Yo said, eyes beaming, "i have to confess this is the highest honor ever bistod upon me Master Sanzo. I've never met a holy man chosen by Buddha himself. It's men like you that are the reason i have dedicated my life to the Buddhist faith. I can't tell you how much this means to me!"

We stared, he was gushing like a fan girl!

He continued, "I promise you i will put my heart and soul into making your stay here a pleasant one. If there is anything you need at all, don't hesitate to call my name, really."

And with that, we stood open mouth as he left before bursting in laughter. At least mine was silent. Goku laughed, "holy man! Yeah right!"

Gojyo said, gasping for air, "i can not tell you what this means to me. Don't hesitate to call my name."

Hakkai laughed, "you know what this means right?"

They deadpanned, "He doesn't know you very well."

i chuckled quietly and opened my pack as Sanzo ignored them and chucked the paper at him and he caught it and sat to read. I yawned hugely and watched as they set up a majong game and saw Hakuryu curled up on the bed, curled up next to him and stretched out and listened to the game play out.

Hearing Goku's stomach growl i heard him whine, "Guys I'm still hungry, and I've got gas like you wouldn't believe, all this veggy's and beans, bleh!"

Hakkai said, "Their religions makes them vegetarians and if you even think about farting i'll kill you."

Gojyo said, "His farts would almost be better than this stinkin incense."

Sanzo said, "You all can put up with it for one night."

Grinning i closed my eyes to try and sleep a bit as they called the game and heard a yell, i jumped up and saw Yo yell, " What's going on? What are you doing?"

They deadpanned, "It's Majong."

He sagged and called other monks in to clean up the cigarettes, beer and the game. i sagged and leaned against the wall to snooze as he yelled at Gojyo who stood next to the bed and the others as Goku lied beside me, and Hakkai sat beside him as Sanzo read the paper.

i curled up, too tired to keep my eyes open and ignored the yells as i snoozed.

But the yells got through and i sat up and moved to go to the restroom. Hakkai looked at me and i motioned where i was going and he nodded. i yawned as i walked out and made my way to the bathroom.

I went and did what i had to do before walking back. as i walked in i heard Hakkai say, "Then that's all the more reason we need to keep our visit short."

Yo blinked at him and i curled up on th bed when i saw that Hakuryu was on Hakkai's shoulder and fell asleep, not even hearing Yo go.

Nobody's POV

They watched as Ariana slept and Hakkai said quietly, "Poor dear must be wiped out."

Sanzo tossed Goku the comics and said, "Can you blame her?"

Hakkai smiled, "Guess not."

Gojyo grinned, "She sure is a trooper, keeping up with us even tho she was exhausted to begin with."

Goku nodded and Yo came in to ask Sanzo to go see the Head priest.

Ariana's POV

I blinked awake as i heard Goku say in a monotone, "Beef, pork, chicken, fish."

Gojyo followed, "Woman, liquer, smokes."

i sat up with a yawn as Hakkai chided, "Ok you both are just pathetic."

Goku wined, "Where's Sanzo?"

i looked at Hakkai, wondering the same thing and he said, "our little helper came and said the head priest wanted to see him."

Goku looked up in surprise, "This late at night?"

I blinked as i felt a tingle and jumped up and ran to the window as Hakuryu cheeped and Hakkai asked, "What is it?"

Then they felt the demonic energy and followed me to the window. We saw a weird energy outside and Gojyo said, "I think we got company."

Goku groaned, "No way another assasin?"

Hakkai said, "We'll be lucky if it's just one."

I spun and ran out to find Sanzo, as the others heard a commotion and went to find out what it was. i raced down the halls and smacked into the back of someone and stumbled, feeling my hood slip. then I saw the same monk that had been staring at me and he glared, "Wait a sec, your a girl!"

i raced around him and he called, "Wait! get back here!"

i stuck my tongue out at him and found Sanzo's energy and burst into the room and skidded to a stop and yanked on his robe and he asked, "What is it?"

Before i could motion, the monk ran in and yelled, "Wench!"

Then another ran in and yelled in a panic, "Great one you must come quickly! a demon as entered the temple and demands we surrender Genjyo Sanzo and his companions and he vows he will slay us all until they are given to him."

Sanzo said, "What?" and looked down at me as i grabbed his arm and yanked him towards the door and we ran out. He said, "Get there ahead and make sure they don't screw anything up."

i grinned and closed my eyes and teleported, landing in front of Yo and glared as the demon smirked, "Move girly."

Yo looked at me in shock, then i grinned as Gojyo said, "Well this is a big let down."

The demon turned to see Hakkai, Goku and Gojyo on the Buddhist statue and Gojyo said, "I mean they may have sucked, but the first go around was pretty to look at."

I gave a snort and hopped around the demon to stand at the bottom of the statue as the demon pointed his axe at Gojyo, "I know you, your the demons that have betrayed us. I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart, especially that little girl. One at a time or all together. Yes i'll even let you decide the order which you all die."

I gave a yawn, and Gojyo asked, "So, what do you think Goku?"

Goku said, "Seems like an asshole and he's got bad hair, i say minus 20 points."

Hakkai said, "Take another 15 his clothes are lame and he smells."

The demons face dropped as i gave a thumbs down sign and he growled, "How dare you! How dare you mock me!"

Goku pointed as him and said, "Eww dude! Bad teeth! Take off another 5!"

I clapped and the demon threw the axe and watched as Gojyo didn't move and the axe hit right in front of him and Gojyo said, " bad aim, thats another ten."

Suddenly Gojyo jumped and slammed his knee into the demons nose, and as he fell back Goku appeared and kicked him in the face. i clapped again as i moved to stand by them and Hakkai joined us as the demon sat up in rubble. Goku said cheerfully, "Ok that didn't take any time at all."

hakkai grinned, "maybe this is way of making us think he's got us whipped before he brings out the _big guns."_

I grinned and the demon stood and said, "How very perceptive of you."

He crossed his arms and rocks rose and then shot at us. Hakkai stepped forward and lifted a hand as a barrier surrounded us, "Oh please."

I grinned, then blinked as i felt another energy come up behind us and spun as a demon summoned energy to blast us. i glared and threw my hand forward and the blast was deflected by a blast of wind.

The guys hadn't noticed and as they started talking to one another, i realized the demon had disappeared. I scowled a bit before I turned and heard Goku say to Hakkai, "Awesome. Dude hook me up with a few moves like that."

Hakkai grinned, "It's take a lot of concentration and that's not really your strong suit."

Then we heard the demon say, "Why don't we find out." we turned and he held up his arm and said, 'Why don't i show my demon brothers the true extent of my powers."

He grunted and a blade appeared on his arm Hakkai said, "So that's why his little outfit is missing a right sleeve."

Gojyo said, "And i thought it was a really bad fashion statement."

The demon lunged forward, "And that'll be the last statement you'll ever make!!"

I felt the energy again and saw a blue haired demon watching from the side lines and Goku said, summoning his staff, "We'll see about that."

He blocked the attack and was knocked back, only to look up exitedly, "Man he's strong, as strong as he smells."

Gojyo teased, "And coming from you, that's saying something."

The demon grinned, "You'll never win, so you can die now or later."

Then he blinked and Sanzo stood grinning, holding his blade. Then he slammed his fist into the demons cheek and the other demon lunged at him from behind. i bolted as Sanzo said, "And your not all that bright, take away another 45."

I ran beside him and the blue haired demon prepared to blast him from behind. i glared, raised my hand and flames blasted from me and collided with the blast, causing an explosion.

Sanzo spun and i slammed my fist into the demons face, knocking him into the wall. Goku called, "nice shot!"

Hakkai grinned, "With that many points, he's defiantly out of the game. And his friend is just about done."

I grinned and Gojyo put an arm on Sanzo's shoulder and said, "You know your pending for dramatic entrances are getting kind of obvious, i could have taken him out all by myself."

Sanzo pushed him away, "Of this I'm sure."

I heard movement and saw the blue haired demon walking out of the rubble and glaring at me. i smirked and he glanced around and lunged at me. I saw the bladed demon jump up and lunged at Sanzo, "I've got another hand!"

I spun and grabbed the lunging demons arms and threw him with a grunt up and he collided with his buddy as Sanzo said the ritual and yelled, "By the powers of heaven, be gone!"

The scripture shot from his shoulders and with a yell, it hit the demons and I raised my hand as Sanzo raised his gun, "You only get one continued buddy."

A ball of fire and a bullet hit them and destroyed them.

I looked over at Yo, who hadn't moved through this entire thing. Hakkai knelt beside him and said, "Oh there you are. Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

I saw that he was shaking and he said, "Who, who are you people?"

I shook my head and my hood fell back again and he stood up angrily, "I heard him say you've spilt the blood of many!'

He looked at me and glared, "And he called you girly! How dare a girl come into the sacred temple!"

He turned back to the others and yelled, "If you've killed so many, how are better than any demon?!"

I moved back beside Goku and Goku said, "Look you stupid little jerk, if we hadn't have stopped him, he would have eatin your happy ass too."

Hakkai said gently, "We don't want to kill, but I'm afraid they leave us little choice."

Yo yelled, "But you always have a choice! The act of taking a life is blasimy against the teachings of the Lord Buddah!"

I shook my head at him as Sanzo said, "Tell me do you really believe what your saying?"

Yo looked up in shock and Sanzo continued, "Do you really believe that after you've seen the slaughter of your own brothers?"

Yo looked away, and Sanzo looked at him and said, "If your really want to be close to the gods so badly, maybe you should join them."

Yo looked at him in shock and Sanzo said, "Everyone becomes closer to Buddah when they stop breathing. It's harder to be close when you still are."

Yo fell to his knees and i looked at him sadly, and crossed my arms as Gojyo took a cigarette, "Your alive, think about that kid."

Gojyo looked at him and said, "We're all alive for a reason, find out why."

I grinned and yawned. The guys looked at me and i smiled a bit and Hakkai said, "Well lets get to bed."

We went back to our rooms, ignoring the stares and whispers. I sat on the edge of a bed as the others argued on who gets what bed, and before i knew it i was asleep.

The guys watched Ariana sleep and Sanzo kicked Goku out of the bed and said, "You sleep with her."

Goku said, "Ow! Hard ass!"

He plopped on the bed and Ariana lied down in her sleep and curled up into a ball. Goku crossed his arms behind his head and was soon snoring. Hakkai smiled and whispered, "How cute."

The others grinned, and Sanzo claimed the bed and they went to sleep.

The next morning we woke up and i yawned and the others woke up and we gathered our stuff and went outside the temple. Outside we met the head priest and some others, including Yo. They said nothing and we began to walk away when Yo ran up and Sanzo looked at him in surprise and asked, "What is it?"

Yo said nerviously, "Master, when you and your friends come back this way after your journey will you visit this temple again?"

He looked down then up smiling, "Because i'd like you to teach me how to play Majong if that's ok."

Sanzo smiled and said, "I'd like that very much."

i heaved the pack onto my shoulders and we started walking again, back into the mountains. Oh joy.


	3. Chapter 3 Getting wet, Gojyo's big bro?

We were back in the jeep, riding in the country side and Gojyo and Goku were playing cards. i watched them and sighed as Goku yelled, "Gojyo you son of a bitch! You cheated!"

Gojyo said calmly, "The more stupid they are, the more they try to blame it on some one else."

Goku got up in his face, held up Gojyo's cards, which held four aces and yelled, "Well answer me this fat head! How do you get four aces three times in a row! how? how? by cheating that's how!"

I moved and sighed as i leaned in between Hakkai and Sanzo as they began to fight and Sanzo growled, "God, i wish you and i can do this alone!"

Hakkai smiled and said, "Uh huh, but then it wouldn't be as much fun."

i gave him a look, "_Fun? You try being in the back seat with them."_

Then he gasped as Goku was slammed into me and shoved me into Hakkai. i jolted as we drove right over a cliff. Goku bumped into me again and somehow i tumbled out and cringed as we hit the river. I gasped as i sat up and shivered at the coldness of the river. Goku stood and said, "Holy shit that's cold! Look dragon, next time watch where your going!"

I stood and shook my head to relieve my hair of some water and saw Gojyo flailing in the water, "Help! I'm going to drown!"

I raised an eyebrow in disbelief as Goku looked at him unbelieving, "Wow. Take a look at you. I've never seen you act this way before."

Gojyo stopped and smiled, "Oh I'm always like this, in the bed."

Sanzo growled and grabbed their heads and said, "In bed Aye? You mean like a water bed!" He shoved their heads in the water and i moved beside Hakkai and heard laughter. we looked and saw a blond lady laughing at us. Sanzo stopped drowning the two and the lady smiled and said, "Oh gosh I'm so sorry, it's just been a long time since I've seen grown men act like little boys."

Sanzo growled, "You jerks damage my reputation daily!"

I grinned at them and the lady said, "Your soaking wet, You can come over and dry off at my place. I've hot tea, food and more importantly I've got towels."

I started moving for shore and the others got out and i slipped on the mud and Gojyo grabbed my arm, "Careful."

He help me to stand and he said, "Jeez your clumsy."

i smacked him playfully, grinning and we followed the lady to her place.

We learned her name was Shunrai and we went inside and she handed the boys some clothes and pointed them to a bedroom and said to me, "Here i can give you something dry in my room."

Shunrai gave me a towel and we went into her room and she shuffled in her drawers and held up a dress. i sagged at the sight and she looked surprised, "You don't like it?"

Not wanting to offend her i shrugged and held out my hand and took it. Shunrai smiled and went to the door, "I'll get food ready, come out when your done."

I nodded and she left and i sighed. Slipping off my wet clothes, i dried off and she opened the door and said, "Oh and you can have underwear too."

she went to a drawer and handed them to me and i smiled and put them on and as i turned to pick up the dress i heard her gasp, "Oh god."

i spun to hide my scarred back and waved my hands and quickly put on the clothes and she came up with a horrified look and asked, "How did you get those?"

I sighed and waved her off. Shunrai looked at me curiously and said, "You can't tell me?"

i nodded and she smiled a bit and said, "Well come out when your ready."

i nodded and she left. i took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Hearing voices I moved towards the door and slowly went out and saw the guys had come out and was talking to an older woman and Shunrai. i walked out and the guys turned and there was a pause. then Gojyo and Goku fell to the ground laughing, "A dress, your in a dress!"

I glared, feeling myself blush and walked up and hit them over the heads. they cried out and i huffed and looked away. Hakkai and Sanzo grinned and the older woman, Auntie said, "Alright enough talk, lets hurry up and eat."

Goku's eyes lit up and and said, "No way! Auntie you know how to cook!"

Auntie smiled, "Why thank you."

Goku grinned, "No thank you." And dove into the food and Gojyo yelled,"At least put it on a plate first pig."

Goku glared, "Mind your own business!"

I sighed and moved back as they began to fight over it. Deciding i didn't feel like breaking it up i snuck outside and jumped up onto the roof and plopped back and smiled as the sun warmed my face. I was still a bit cold from the dip in the river and sunbathing was a great way to warm up. Looking up at the clouds, i listened in on the conversation as Auntie told the guys about Shunrai's boyfriend Jin and sighed as Gojyo left the guys and Goku complained about him hiding something.

Closing my eyes i decided to catch some z's and snoozed. I woke up with a start as the sun began to set and Goku calling to me, "Ariana! Where are you?"

I moved and peeked over the edge and he smiled at me, "Come on in, before it gets dark."

i nodded and slid off, holding the skirt close so that he didn't see anything and with a grin, pounced on his back and he said, "Woo, hang on!"

i grinned as he raced into the house and into a guest room with a couple beds. i slid off as he stopped inside and closed the door as he sat on the bed. Hakkai and Sanzo was on the floor, and i saw Goku grab a pillow and said, "Ok i give, i can't take it anymore, who is this Jin guy?"

Hakkia looked up and said, "Relax will ya, it's not like Gojyo's keeping it a secret. But even if it's not a big secret exactly, i wouldn't bring it up if i were you my friend. Jin is Gojyo's half brother.

I plopped down next to Goku and as Hakkai explaned it all, i tuned him out, already understanding it. then Goku raised a finger, "Ok now i get it, Gojyo's mother was human and his father was a demon right?"

Sanzo said, "Yes, Jin's father was also a demon so that makes him a full bloodied demon. Your not that good at genealogy are you?"

Hakkai said calmly, "Gojyo didn't have it easy. Not as a kid, all because he was born of mixed parentage, with a father as a demon and a human mother."

Goku asked quietly, "Why?" Not seeing Gojyo enter the room.

Hakkai said sadly, "because most people believe others born of demon and man will bring nothing but misfortune and pain."

Goku said, "That sucks."

Gojyo grinned and put a hand on Goku's head, "It does, but you know what Hakkai didn't tell you, is that it's true. Yeah, i'm going to bring you pain."

They began to wrestle and i jumped off and sat next to Hakkai and shook my head at them. I saw an extra bed beside us and hopped onto it and curled up under the blankets as Sanzo smacked the boys with his fan, and they began to argue about who got the real bed and not the futons on the floor.

As it turned out, Hakkai won, Sanzo got the far right, Gojyo sat against the bed and Goku lied on the middle bed. Smiling, i closed my eyes and slept.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I woke up early the next morning and seeing the guys still asleep, i quietly snuck out and found Shunrai in the kitchen. She smiled at me and said, "Your clothes are dry."

i saw them on the table, smiled happily and went back into her bedroom to change. Sighing in relief at being in jeans again, i folded the dress neatly and put it on the bed. Going out, i found Shunrai taking laundry outside and decided to help her. she smiled gently at me as we put up laundry on lines to dry and chuckled, "My god, are those guys going to sleep all day."

i shrugged with a wide grin and followed her around the house as we heard soemone tell Auntie, "They were lead by one with silver hair. Mean son of a bitch, killed most of them."

She gasped, dropping the basket and ran for the forest. Auntie called after her and i raced after Shunrai, knowing that she'd be in danger if she really did catch up with the demons.

Seeing her way ahead of me, i cursed my short legs and ran as fast as i could, slowly catching up with her. i finally did when she paused to rest and i tugged her sleeve and pointed back to the house, looking around warily. i hoped Auntie was telling the guys and they'd get here quick.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back at the house, Auntie burst threw the doors and yelled, "Wake up!"

Goku asked sleepily, "Oh good morning auntie, breakfast already?"

Auntie said frantically, "No, it's Shunrai. She gone!"

Gojyo asked, "Where would she go?"

Auntie explained, "She heard one of the farmers telling me about a demon attack adn one had silver hair, she ran into the forest west of here to find him! and Ariana followed her!"

Gojyo said quietly, "And she thinks it's Jin."

Sanzo growled, "And that little brat followed after her."

Hakkai said reasonably as they dressed quickly, "Probably to make sure nothing happens to her."

Sanzo didn't reply as Auntie begged, "Please, you must go after her and bring her back."

Gojyo nodded, "We'll bring her back don't you worry." And they ran out of the house and into the woods.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shunrai shook me off, determined and continued on. i didn't think she even realized i was here in her desperate search for her boyfriend. i shook my head and quickly followed her. praying we didn't run to anything, demons or monsters.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Goku grumbled as they ran, "I can't believe Shunrai ran out alone like that! Let alone Ariana following her. What were they thinking?"

Sanzo growled, "you'd run alot faster if your mouth was closed."

Hakkai said, "They couldn't have gotten that much of a head start on us. They've got to be close by."

Gojyo said a bit sarcastically, "They better be. Because i don't know about you guys but the last time i check none of us had a blood hound handy."

They stopped with that realization and Hakkais aid, "Gojyo's right, we'll never find her in these woods."

Goku said, "Should have grabbed that stupid dragon, your bad."

Hakkai growled, "your not helping."

Sanzo said, "We split up. Hakkai, you and Gojyo take the west. Goku and I will take the east side."

Everyone agreed and split.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I felt something was coming, and managed to grab the back of Shunrai's dress and yank her back as a demon landed right where she had been standing. Shunrai screamed as she fell on her bum and i quickly got in front of her and took up a fighting stance. the demon said, "Dammit, i hate it when they make noise."

Another appeared and said, "I don't know man. i kind of, like it."

Once with silver hair came out of the shadows and said, "Take it easy guys, your going to scare them."

Shunrai grabbed me from behind and screamed, "HELP!"

i tried to get out of her grip as two figures leaped from the bushes and yelled, "NO!" and both slammed their foot into the silver haired demons head. i smiled in relief and then heard clapping and turned to see Hakkai and Sanzo. Hakkai said, "Well done! We could have done better if we had done it ourselves and believe me, we wanted too."

Sanzo nodded in agreement and i grinned happily and managed to get out of Shunrai's grip as Gojyo asked if she was ok. She said she was fine and Hakkai looked at me in worry, "Ariana, you ok too?"

I nodded eagerly and Goku yelled angrily, "Ok they're fine. i say we make these weasels pay for what they tried to do to them!"

The silver haired demon stood and growled, "Oh is that right? so tell me, who do you think you are that you think you can make me pay?"

Hakkai asked, "So you don't know. You don't know who we are or why we came here."

Sanzo said, "Somehow i don't think they were sent by Kougaji."

Gojyo shrugged, "Who cares who sent them? They still need to be taught some manners."

Goku and i nodded, "Amen."

The demons yelled furiously, "What! Your nothing but food to us!"

Hakkai chuckled weakly and Gojyo said, "Very flattering guys, but we're not interested."

Goku asked, "Hey, why are we still talking to these assholes?"

Shunrei got to her feet and said, "No wait! Haven't you seen him? i'm looking for someone. His name is Jin, he had silver hair just like you."

I glanced over at Gojyo as he smirked and i knew he realized that it wasn't his brother. i looked back at the demons as the silver hired demon yelled, "What do i look like an information service! I don't know! I've never seen anyone with my hair color anywhere if it's any of your business!"

Shunrei fainted with relief and Goku asked worried, "Shunrei! you ok?"

Hakkai said gently, "She's ok Goku, she just fainted. we need to take her home."

Gojyo nodded and said, "Yeah, sounds like a plan to me." He looked at me and i blinked in confusion by his look until he whacked my head. i grunted and held my head as i glared at him. he scolded me, "and you shouldn't have run off like that."

i scowled as i pointed at Shunrei and motion that i couldn't just let her go off by herself. Goku said quietly beside me as we headed back to the house, "You should have came to get us."

i motioned stubbornly that i could take care of myself and before anyone could answer to that, the demon behind us yelled, "Hey! you think you could just walk away like that! We're not so easy to ignore you know! Especially you head band, you should stay. Maybe you'd liek to hear about a half breed me and my friends have heard about. He 's got red hair and eyes that look alot like you."

I saw Gojyo stop beside me and i turned angrily as the demon asked, "I wonder if your a true red head, down below i mean? Ha! Why don't you come show us?"

Flames licked up my arms as Sanzo, who had his gun out said, "Oh i wouldn't go there if i were you." Hakkai said angrily, "They should mind their own buisness."

Goku growled, "Lets teach these guys some manners."

Gojyo look at us in surprise and chuckled, "Ah don't worry about it Goku, I'm flattered."

The demon yelled angrily, "I'm tired of your additude red head! we're going to waste you like we did those humans yesterday!"

Gojyo demanded, "You spilled blood?"

The demons lunged and i stepped to the side, flames going out. l knew Gojyo could take these guys no problem. And he stood with a grin, "So you, want to see if the carpet matches the drapes huh?"

He whipped out his weapon and sliced them in half easily. and said, "Sorry fellas, only the best looking girls get to find that out."

I snorted and he raised an eyebrow at me, "What?"

i rolled my eyes and caught Goku's eyes. we faced him and made kissing faces. His face turned red and we ran before he could tackle us. Hakkai gently picked up Shunrei with a chuckle and said, "Now now. Lets get back, I'm sure Auntie is worried."

i turned towards Hakkai and froze as i sensed something else. a roar ripped through the air and i gasped as a black form leaped from the bushes and was heading right for Hakkai and Shunrei. I slammed into it mid flight and we crashed unto the bushes and ground. i snarled furiously as i felt black fur underneath my hands and we rolled. i shoved it aside and fire leaped to my defense as a black lion with red eyes leaped for my throat.

Before it could reach me, i ducked under it and slammed up with my burning fist and sliced the lion in half. it gave a single whimper before it disappeared. i snorted and dusted my hands off. i undid my ponytail and grimaced as i tugged out some leaves and twigs that got stuck in my hair. i jogged back to the others and smiled apologetically.

i saw sighs of relief and Hakkai said, "Don't scare us like that."

i snorted and gave him a look that said i couldn't control when monsters popped up. He chuckled and said, "Well, you have a point."

Sanzo said gruffly, "Give us a bit of a warning next time."

i shrugged and stepped beside Goku as we headed back to the house. After we dropped Shunrei off and piled into the jeep, we continued on our way. Goku asked Gojyo, "Ok, so the guy Shunrei likes, isn't your brother? Did i get that right?"

Gojyo nodded, "That's right, my brother doesn't have silver hair." He sighed sadly, "There's another missed opportunity."

Goku and i looked at him in confusion, "Come again?"

Gojyo explained, "She's not my sister-in law. we could of had some fun."

I looked at him in disgust as Hakkai said, "God, you never fail to disappoint me you know that?"

He grinned, "And you know what Hakkai, i hope i never do."

Sanzo, ever our great leader said, "We have a job to do, tell Hakuryu to step on it."

i settled back and watched the scenery go by, wondering what laid ahead of us.


	4. Chapter 4Rain, talismans, talkingkinda

It was nearly dark as we drove and even darker rain clouds loomed over head. Sanzo growled, "Shit, it looks ike rain."

Gojyo murmured, "There has to be an inn somewhere."

Sanzo said, "I got a 1000 yen that say it starts pooring before we find a place."

"your on!"

Hakkai said cheerfully, "That's a sissy bet. Lets put some real money on it."

I shook my head at them, amused. Then goosebumps ran up my spine and I stiffened as Sanzo looked back and asked Goku, "What's wrong Goku? Gotta take a piss?"

Goku looked distracted as he said, "No, I smell something weird."

Sanzo nodded, "Yeah, somethings not right." He then saw my face and was about to ask what I was worried about when Goku yelled, "Stop!"

Hakkai slammed on the brakes and I stared in horror as the shrivaled, bloddy demon corpses lining up the road. Talismans littered their bodies. We got out and Gojyo asked, "What the hell happened here?"

Sanzo murmured, "those talismans..."

I was the first to get back in the jeep and the guys soon followed. I glanced at the corpses and thought to myself, "_I've seen the dead millions of times. But those corpses really give me the creeps."_

We continued driving and the rain clouds opened up right before we found a small town and an Inn. It began to pour as we got a big room to share and Hakkai said, "Looks like I owe you a 1000 yen."

We had taken off our outer clothes and hung them to dry. I sat in one of Hakkai's big shirts and a pair of my shorts. My bag was soaked through and my extra clothes were out to dry. Goku muttered as I hung the last of it, "We need to get you a water proof bag."

I nodded and helped Goku with his clothes. There was a knock and the inn lady opened the door with a tea tray, "Here, I brought everyone some hot tea."

Hakkai said politly, "You can put it over there."

she said cheerfully, "Your all lucky I had a last minute vacancy. You know?"

Gojyo muttered, "this is a dump."

I nudged him, making a face that clearly said to be nice and Sanzo muttered, "And I thought those demon corpses where the low point of the evening." I rolled my eyes and looked as the woman said happily, "Oh, that must be Rikudo again."

I looked as Hakkai looked confused, "Rikudo?"

Goku asked, "Who's that?"

She smiled, "Who's Rikudo? You guys must be from the east. We dont' know much about him, but he's concidered a savior around here. People say he's a monk, that travels the contry side slaying demons. Not many have seen him, but those who have say he's 7 feet tall and have talismans all over his body. He's capable of destroying a hundred demons at a pop. Now if you'd excuse me I have some cookies in the oven, ill bring you some."

I didn't like the sound of this Rikudo guy and didn't bother hiding it from my face. Hakkai said thoughtfully, "That would explain those talismans on those corpses." He noticed my face and smiled soflty, "I doubt he would bother us though."

I shrugged and signed, "_Maybe not, but I don't like him."_

None of us really knew sign language, but after traveling with each other for so long, we kind of made up our own.

I looked over and rolled my eyes, Gojyo was hitting on the lady. Gojyo said slyly, "So you live here too, where's your room?"

She said, "I'm not sure I should tell you."

He smirked, "That's alright, ever done it in the rain?"

Hakkai covered my ears with his hands and I raised an eyebrow at him. I saw the lady sputter, offended and not sure what to say. I pulled Hakkai's hands away, I wanted to be able to hear the entertainment.

Sanzo, who seemed to be trying to think of something, weilded the Fan of Doom. He slammed it into Gojyos head and snarled, "Shit Gojyo! Can't I leave you alone for one minute without you chasing after some tart!"

Gojyo snapped back, "Don't take out your sexual frustrations out on me cleric!"

Sanzo snarled, "Remember the mess you got us into after your last escapade?"

Gojyo pointed at the fan and yelled, "What kind of fagget fights with a fan anyway?"

Sanzo raised it thtreatening, "The kind that can kick your ass!"

Hakkai smiled slightly and picked up a cup of tea and sat down. I followed suit and sat by him. He said cheerfully to the staring woman, "Thank you so much for letting us stay here for the night. And thanks so much for the wonderful tea. I promise you won't even know we're here."

I hid my snort in my cup and he chuckled weakly. After we drank our tea and settled down on our pallets. I snoozed a bit, but not for long when my nerves woke me. For some reason I was as nervous as a mouse infront of a hungry cat, something was about to happen. Slowly sneaking out from under my blankets, I checked my clothes and found them mostly dry.

I dressed and put my hair up. I jumped when Sanzo suddenly shot up and panted, looking out the window. Worried I went up to him and touched his hand. His head shot around and I cocked my head to the side worried.

I looked as Hakkai said behind me, "You had a bad dream?"

Sanzo forced out, "Yes."

Hakkai looked at me and I shook my head and he said soflty, "The rain also gives me trouble sleeping."

Sanzo looked out the window and said, "That's what it is then. It's because of the rain."

I looked around, something was off. Sanzo looked at me and asked, "What is it?"

Before I could answer there was a scream and I bolted out into the hall, the others a step behind me. We raced down stairs and into the kitchen.

The lady was shivering by the door and Gojyo asked, "What's wrong?"

"A demon!"

We crashed into the kitchen and saw a demon eating something on the other side. Goku growled and yelled, "You bastard! You ate all the cookies!"

I couldn't help but sweatdrop as Goku lunged and Hakkai yelled warning, "Goku! Look out behind you!"

Goku easily whooped the demons ass and Gojyo said, "You know i've never seen you this active in the morning."

Goku said cheerfully, "I have my days. Kicking demon ass is better than coffee for me."

I chuckled, and then tensed. My hands shot up in defense as talismans shot through the air and landed on the demons, killing them by draining them dry. Gojyo said, "That is so disgusting man."

A man in monks clothing and a staff stood in the outside doorway and was muttering to himself. He suddenly said loudly, "hear me demons, my name is Rikudo! And I will rid the earth of every last one of you!"

The lady said gratefully, "How can we ever repay you master Rikudo!"

He said, "Slaying demons is my only reward."

Gojyo asked, "This guys Rikudo? Well whoever he is, he sure took care of that problem for us."

Goku nodded, "That's right, back to bed."

I didn't move and glared as Rikudo said, "Wait, not all of you are human."

The others turned and Hakkai said, "So tell us Mr. Brainstorm, whatever gave you that idea?"

Rikudo said, "I can smell you. I can smell your stench from here."

Goku said sarcastically, "your no bed of roses either pal."

they tensed and I crouched as Rikudo drew talismans and said, "I made a vow to destroy all demon kind!"

Goku said, "Well that's not very nice, you could at least get to know us."

I rolled to the side out of the way as Rikudo threw the talismans and Goku leapt over him. But Rikudo dissapeared and appeared behind him, swinging down with his monk staff. We all blinked as Sanzo appeared and stopped the staff from hitting Goku. Sanzo said, "Shuei, is that any way to greet a friend?"

Rikudo looked beyond shocked, "It can't be."

Sanzo said, "Certainly theres no point in wasting your talent in offing these pussy's."

Goku said, surprised, "Wait, you know this guy?"

I straightened and Rikudo started laughing. "Funny, I heard a rumor about a renagade Sanzo priest heading west. Never thought i'd find him and his band of demon misfits in a place like this. So Kouryou, or should I call you Genjo Sanzo? Did you forget that is was bile like this that killed your master? Our enemy's, now friends?"

Sanzo said coldly, "Well Shuei, or whatever you call yourself, did you forget what it means to be a holy man of faith?"

Rikudo snapped, "Shuei didn't forget! Shuei died the day you left the temple ten years ago!"

Rikudo spoke of how demons slaughtered Sanzo's master and how he was made the youngest sanzo. "In the morning, you desended the mountain to exact your revenge. But that night the demon burglars returned to take the scroll they had missed, not knowing you had taken it with you. If they could defeat you and Master Sanzo, you can imagine what they could do to those defensless monks."

I saw Sanzo's face, he looked horror stricken for a second, before it became a mask again. Rikudo continued, "I had no choice but to use a forbidden talisman. To cast a curse upon myself and aquired the power to destroy all demons!"

Sanzo said in horror, "You used the spell of Araya?"

Rikudo's smile sent shivers down my spine, "Of course. But once cast the spell of Araya can never be reversed. And I will never again know mercy." he yanked his robes to show a talisman throbing in his chest. I put a hand over my mouth at the sight, it was horrible and sick. Rikudo said, "The talisman starves for the blood of demons. Only the devouring of their dark souls will satisfy it and ease my suffering."

I eased to the side, trying to get infront of my demon friends without being noticed. That talisman had complete control over Rikudo, and he was completely mad. Rikudo said, "I will know only pain as long as demons walk upon the earth! For ten years I have murdered their kind, innocent or other wise. But now demons have begun attacking humans and people have reverred me as some kind of hero!"

He laughed loudly, "Isn't that delicious!"

Goku muttered, "He's just cracking himself up."

Gojyo nodded, "Yeah and he calls us demons."

Sanzo said urgently, "Can't you see that the talisman is turning you into some kind of monster?"

Rikudo smirkied, "I'lll show you just what kind of monster I am."

Hakkai said strongly, "I think it's about time to go."

Goku whined, "But it's raining."

Gojyo growled, "Yeah yeah and your point is?"

When they started to go, I refused to take my eyes off Rikudo and Sanzo grabbed the back of my shirt and drug me as we raced out of the Inn and into the rain. Gojyo complained, "Damn this rain sucks!"

Sanzo pulled me with him as he stood in a door way out of the rain and said to me, "Don't get in the way."

I shot him a glare as Hakkai was grabbed by Rikudo and Goku clashed with him to help Hakkai, "Let go of him Prune Face!" Goku slid back and cursed, "Oh this ground is slick."

He then noticed Sanzo and I were out of the rain and said, "Well don't just stand there."

Rikudo sneered, "Yes aren't you going to help your demon friends?"

Sanzo crossed his arms comfortably, "No i'm not. Because you know it doesn't really matter much if I help these guys or not. Believe me they won't die anyway."

I smiled slightly, knowing he was telling the truth and Gojyo said, "That's true enough."

Hakkai said with a grin, "Beside he probally wouldn't be praying for our souls anyway."

Rikudo snarled, "We'll just see about that." He lunged to attack and I saw a shadow move in the dark. I wrenched out of Sanzo's grip and dashed into the rain as a black sleek form lunged to take off Hakkai's head. I leapted and collided with the form, fire springing up in my hands.

We rolled and seperated and I bared my teeth angrily at the newest monster. A panther, the size of a German Shepard crouched, eyeing me with it's demonic red eyes and growled deeply. I could hear the fighting behind me but ignored it as the panther dashed left and I dashed with it, then right. I wasn't about to let it attack the others again.

I swung my hand when it got too close and a whip of fire snapped in the air, the panther would jump back and snarl. I didn't know how long we stood at a stand still until I heard Goku's desperate cry, "Sanzo!"

I spun without thinking and froze when I saw Sanzo motionless on the ground with that crazy bastards staff in his belly. But with my attention on them I didn't see the panther leap until it sank it's teeth into my upper right arm.

Hissing in pain I grabbed it's skull and called on the rain. The rain around me froze into hail and slammed into the panther like bullets. I shook the dead cat off me and raced for the others, feeling my stomach in knots and my heart in my throat.

Kneeling beside Hakkai as he pulled the staff free I held my hand up and the rain stopped hitting us as I swiped my cheeks dry. I then helped Gojyo and Hakkai carry him out of the rain completely and heard Goku hit the ground in his knees.

I looked at him in worry and then my eyes widened in horror as I realized what was about to happen. Hakkai said sternly, "Goku! Will you get ahold of yourself!"

Goku's diadem suddenly lit up like a beacon and Goku gave an agonizing scream as it shattered. Gojyo and Hakkai stared in awe and horror as his hair suddenly grew long, his ears got bigger and claws formed on his hands. Gojyo asked worried, "Goku?"

I was frozen next to Sanzo as Hakkai snapped in warning, "Gojyo get back!" And then we watched as Goku suddenly dissapeared and reappeared to slam into Rikudo. Rikudo some how got Goku off, and as Goku dashed back in, the talismans Rikudo threw fell useless as Goku slammed into him again.

I felt my hands shake, fear running through my body. Not just because Goku could eaily snap me in half but because this wasn't Goku! The thought made me shake and want to bolt.

But I forced myself to stay, a part of me knew that my friend Goku was in there somewhere and I had to get him back. I couldn't just leave him!

I ripped the bottom of my shirt, tied the strip of cloth over my bleeding arm and lunged forward. Summoning all my energy and power, I put air shields over my arms and I slammed into Goku's side. He flew off of Rikudo and he slid to a stop and snarled at me. My body hummed with adrinaline and my own power surging within me as I glared right back, raised my hands and motioned, "_Come on."_

Hakkai and Gojyo screamed for me to get back and I ignored them. I had to buy some time for the Goddess to come.

Goku dissapeared.

My eyes flickered and I spun, slamming my fist into his cheek. He snarled and I blocked his hits and threw some of my own punches. My arms began to bruise, even with the shield I put on them and I quickly crossed them as Goku slammed his fist into my block and I flew back.

Hitting the ground hard enough for it to crumble I blinked dazed for a sec and then slowly pulled myself up to see Goku take a chunk out of Rikudo's shoulder. I got to my feet when the beads around Rikudo's neck suddenly lite up and Goku held his head like he was in pain. Rikudo then suddenly dissapeared.

I noticed the rain had stopped and saw Gojyo walk up to Goku, "Hey Goku, you alright?"

I knew this wasn't a good idea and raced forward as Goku jabbed at Gojyo and Gojyo snapped, "Chew on this you freak!"

He threw a punch and Goku sank his teeth into his arm. Gojyo winced and I grabbed Goku's arms from behind and wrenched him off, Gojyo grabbing his arms as well. Gojyo yelled, "Get out of here Ariana!"

I screamed with my mind, hanging on as hard as I could to the thrashing Goku, "_ANYTIME NOW GODDESS!"_

A voice rang out around us, "Hold him still!"

Gojyo looked up and snapped, "Say what?"

A light danced from the sky and Goku looked up in shock. His diadem settled on his forhead and he suddenly changed back to normal and fell unconcious into Gojyo's arms. I let go as well, sighing in relief. Gojyo picked him up and I rubbed my arms as I followed him to Hakkai.

I turned as I sensed a presence and the Merciful Goddess said, "You guys are pathetic."

I glared and snapped, "_Took you long enough! And they are not pathetic!"_

Hakkai asked in shock, "Who the hell are you?"

The Goddess smirked and I rolled my eyes at her. I turned and Hakkai saw my look and nodded. We took Sanzo and Goku inside and the Goddess and her helper followed. On insinct I kept as far away from the man as possible. The Goddess said, "Your journey has hardly begun and your little gang in already in utter chaos."

Gojyo said angrily, "Hey! Where do you get off lady?"

The helper snapped, "You! Show some respect! Your speaking to the bodyment of benevolence. Her majesty the Merciful Goddess. One of the five great Bodhisattvas who rule the Heavens."

I let out a huge sigh as Gojyo said in disbelief, "She's the Merciful Goddess?"

I nodded but he didn't see me as Hakkai said, "You must be the one responsible for placing on Goku's power limiter."

She smiled, "Yes that would be me. And that little runt doesn't need a regular coronet either I might add. Only the gods have the ability to forge a limiter out of material capable of binding Goku's powers. Take my advice and keep close eye on this one."

She moved forward and looked down at Sanzo, "Now him, he's still a problem I might add. He's taken quite I thrashing."

Hakkai said quietly, "He's lost quite a bit of blood, there's nothing else I can do."

I asked her hopefully, "_Can you help him?"_

She said haughtly, "I got it! Nothing is impossible for me."

I sweat dropped as she babble about how awesome she was and said irritably, "_Can you just help him please?"_

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow and said, "I have noticed that there is a lot of signing and not enough action with you."

I snorted and crossed my arms, "_Hello! I can't talk remember?"_

She held up a finger and said, "Yet."

Suddenly she japped her nail into my forhead and I yelped, "_OW! That hurt!"_

I heard twin gasps and stared at Hakkai and Gojyo in confusion, "_What's wrong with you two?"_

Hakkai said in disbelief, "You can talk, in our minds."

I stared and looked at the Goddess as she said, "You can now communicate with them like normal, they just hear you in their minds is all."

I frowned in confusion and said, "_Your weird."_

Gojyo nodded, "Got that right."

I chuckled and he grinned slightly. The Goddess suddenly pointed at him and snapped, "You! With the long purple hair and lots of blodd, get over here! Come on, move your ass!"

Gojyo spun and snarled, "Look here honey, I don't care if you are a goddess. I don't ever remember making a vow that says I have to."

He was cut short as the Goddess suddenly latched onto his lips. I sagged slightly, shaking my head at her methods. When she pulled away she licked her lips, "Well that will do. Tho I have tasted better."

I quickly moved toward Gojyo, feeling like something would happen and he snapped, "What's the big idea! Ugh."

His legs suddenly caved and I grabbed him by the shoulders and eased him to the ground, "_Gojyo! You ok?"_ The Goddess said, "I'd take it easy if I were you honey. I just sucked out a few prime pints of AB-."

He asked dumfounded, "Don't you need my permission to do that?"

I smiled slightly, glad he wasn't hurt, "_She's a god remember? What does she care?"_

I caught her wink at me as she grabbed Sanzo by the hair and said, "Your not going to like this Konzen, or I guess I should call you Genjo Sanzo now? Whoever you are if you want to live through the night, your just going to have to deal with it."

With that she kissed him. I rolled my eyes and looked in surprise as Sanzo's hand swept out and she jumped back. Hakkai said happily, "Sanzo! Your awake!"

Merciful Goddess said, "Yes, I can see that. It was probally just an unconcious reaction. My, such strong reflexes tho. I can see he's already getting his strength back."

I smiled happily and Hakkai said, "thank you so much."

She opened the door, "If you want to thank me, give me your body in return. That's all the payment I need. This wasn't about charity. The facts is your on a very important mission right now. And honestly it wouldn't be any fun if you died today."

I grinned, "_You never change."_

She smiled and said, "Tata for now." And dissapeared.


	5. Chapter 5fruity monk ending, monster?

Hakkai and Gojyo went outside to look but I felt my head begin to spin from all the energy I used to fight Goku and the blood loss from my arm bleeding. Plopping beside Sanzo I leaned back, thinking only to rest my eyes. I passed out.

I woke up with a jolt in a bedroom of the Inn. I looked around warily, not hearing or seeing any of the guys. My heart gave a painful squeeze that they had left me and I jumped to my feet. I swayed slightly as my head spun but I shook it off. Hearing a noise outside I went to the window and saw Sanzo heading into the forest.

Opening my window I quickly jumped out and quietly followed him. He went into the woods, slowly because of his wound an dhe didn't seem to notice me, like his mind was on something else. He finally stopped at a clearing and sat on a rock. He put his hands together as if to pray and said loudly, "Don't get in the way brat."

I jumped and peered around the tree I had been hiding behind. He glared at me, "This isn't any of your buisness. So don't get in the way."

I looked into his eyes and asked, "_Your going to help Shuei aren't you?"_

His eyes widened and I shrugged, "_The Merciful Goddess made it so I can talk to you guys with my mind."_

he tsked and said, "Nosy Gods."

I cracked a smile and hide behind the tree again, "_Don't worry Sanzo, I won't interfere."_

He grumbled, "Better not." And then was silent. I peeked when I heard foots steps and shivered with Rikudo appeared. But before I could listen to what he or Sanzo said, a presense behind me had me spinning in surprise. A black shadow was racing for Sanzo's unwary back. I raced from my hiding place as Rikudo and Sanzo began to fight, and the black form stopped mid run and then came after me.

I finally got a good look at it. It was much like a lizard, the size of a Great Dane. It's long body had a long tail behind it and long limps. It smiled, pointed teeth eager to rip me apart. I flipped my hand and a sword of fire appeared and we slammed into each other. Rolling out of sight of the clearing I fought as hard as I could, the lizard was fast and I was still tired and injured.

My arm throbbed as I knocked away dagger like claws coming at my throat and leapt back out of range, thinking quickly of a way to kill it. Glancing around I noticed the dirt at our feet. An idea popped up like a lightbulb in my mind and I made a motion with my hand as I lunged forward. The lizard lunged to confront me and then shreaked in shock as it suddenly began to sink in quick sand.

It struggled and I glared down at it as it sank further and further down. It glared furiously at me just before it's head dissapeared and I held my hand open, then closed it into a fist. The ground gave a crunch as it hardened. Turning my back on it I hurried back to the clearing.

When I returned, Sanzo was holding the gun to Rikudo's head. Rikudo had a smile on his face and he was on his knees. I moved behind Sanzo, looking at Rikudo in pity as Rikudo let go of Sanzo's wrist after placing the gun nozzle to his forehead. I closed my eyes as Sanzo pulled the trigger and opened them as Shuei fell over and whispered, "Thank you."

Sanzo lowered his gun and looked at me. I smiled softly and tugged on his sleeve, "_Shall we go?"_

He nodded and I pulled his arm over my shoulders after he slipped his gun back into his sleeve and he pressed against his bleeding wound as we moved into the forest. Sanzo was silent and he finally asked, almost bitterly, "Do think i'm a monster?"

I shook my head and said softly, "_No Sanzo. I've seen real monsters. You just set Shuei free. How does that make you a monster?"_

He stared at me and then looked forward, "Your strange."

I smirked as we came to the edge of the forest, "_I'm in good company."_

In front of us was the Jeep and everyone in the back. Gojyo asked, "Anybody looking for a ride?"

Goku held out his hand, "It'll only cost ya 10,000 yen."

Sanzo and I looked at each other and he smirked as I cracked a smile. I let Sanzo take back his arm as we headed for the jeep and I climbed into the back with the Gojyo and Goku as he got into the front. He tossed the gun into Goku's lap and asked, "You wouldn't happening to be going west?"

Sanzo settled back as Hakkai started Jeep forward and Sanzo growled, "I'm crashing, anyone wakes me ill cut their nuts off."

I rolled my eyes at him, settling back as Hakkai said, "Ha ha, go to sleep."

I said cheerfully, very glad they hadn't left me behind, "_Good idea Hakkai_."

Goku jumped and gasped, "You can talk!"

Gojyo snorted and I smiled softly, "_Yes Goku. The Merciful Goddess made it so I can talk to you guess with my mind."_

His eyes got big and he said, "Oh."

my eyes began to droop and I spun, leaning my back against Gojyo and yawned. Gojyo rolled his eyes but didn't shove me off, "Chasing cranky monks tiring?"

I nodded sleepily and closed my eyes, asleep in a matter of seconds.


	6. Chapter 6 crabby meat bun? badger's suck

I felt my eyebrow twitch as I cut down another monster. And then spun to slice open a demon trying to attack me from behind. Groups after groups of demons were attacking us, mixed with monsters. Not only was that bad enough, we were in the bloody desert and we have been fighting for DAYS!

Goku slammed another demon away and demanded, "Where the hell did you come from?"

Gojyo cut down a few more and snapped, "This is getting old fast!"

Sanzo and Hakkai were back to back and I leapt up and slammed into the back of a panther monster before it could reach them and then cut it's head off. I stepped up next to them as Sanzo asked, "Hey! What is this? Kill one demon you get to fight four more for free?"

Hakkai smiled and blasted some demons, "I'm still waiting for my prize. After all, we've been at it for three days!"

Gojyo and Goku came up to us and Gojyo said, "Somebody must be selling demons by the hand full. And theres' not even a single looker in the bunch."

I rolled my eyes, _"Forget lookers, theres not even a break in them. They just go on and on."_ and threw a fire spear into the chest of a bear monster charging at us. I watched it collapse as Goku asked, "Hey don't these give away usual come with free food?"

Hakkai grinned, "If that's the case then this is turning out to be an all you can eat buffet."

Goku's eyes shone, "Now that's my kind of sale!"

Sanzo smiled, "I know, but it's a little much even for you."

I raised my hand like I was in class, "_I'd help him eat it." _Sanzo just snorted.

Gojyo said, "Ok, it looks like we each take ten a piece."

I eyed a demon coming towards me and blinked. I had cut him down before. I scowled, not only once but twice. I said softly before the guys could lunge back into the fray, "_Hey guys, do demons normaly have twin brothers?"_

they looked at me and I pointed at the demon, _"I've killed him and his brothers at least twice. And here he is."_

Sanzo and the others eyed them and Hakkai said, "You know I think your right. They seem to come back to life like zombies."

Sanzo gasped in realization and then grabbed his scripture. He activated it and it took down all the demons in one blow. But there was still over two dozen monsters to deal with. Sighing heavily I said, "_Stand back please."_

the monsters surrounded us and I closed my eyes and concentrated, bracing my feet further apart. The monsters suddenly all lunged with battle cry and I spun like a top raising my hand and then bending to one knee, and slamming it down onto the sand. The monsters cried out as spears of condensed sand sprung up like quills to skewer them. They all fell dead and I straightened, opening my eyes. I looked at the others and asked, "W_e done?"_

Gojyo said the obvious, "Ok, sombody must have been minipulating these guys."

I muttered, "_Points to Sherlock."_

I ducked a whap and stuck my tongue out at him. Goku asked, "Could it be Kougaji?"

Sanzo said, "Perhaps."

Hakuryu changed into the jeep and I jumped in first, ready to get out of this stupid desert. The others climbed in and we headed out. Goku leaned forward and asked, "Hey Sanzo? You know that vest your always wearing?"

Sanzo raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

I barely refrained from smacking my forhead as Hakkai said patiently, "He means the Maten Scripture."

Goku nodded, "Yeah, if you don' mind me sayin so, that kicked some major zombie ass back there. All those zombies in one shot. Woah!"

Sanzo looked at the scritpure and said, "Yes Goku."

He seemed to then be lost in thought and I looked around curiously. My nose twitched when I smelled something and I saw the town before anyone and nudged Goku who saw it and said happily, "Sanzo! Take a look at that!"

we looked over at the town and Goku sniffed the air like a dog, "Oh, all that zombie killing has made me hungry."

Gojyo pointed out, "But if we stop more might show up."

Goku turned to him angrily, "I'm starving to death!"

Gojyo smirked, "Tough shit."

Goku yelled at him, me having to duck as he leaned close to him, "Look i'll even eat you if we don't get a burger soon!"

I moved closer to the front and tried to put as much of myself in the front as possible as they began to fight. I sighed heavily and Hakkai said, "When they get like this I usually try to go to my own happy place."

Sanzo and I looked at him in disbelief and Sanzo asked, "Are you really able to tune them out?"

Hakkai put a finger ot his chin, thought a minute and then said happily, "Nope."

I laughed silently and Sanzo growled, vein twitching. I ducked as he suddenly whipped out his Fan of Doom and practically knocked them out. I poked Goku, who groaned, "_Ten points Sanzo."_

He smirked and I returned to my spot near the front and looked around curiously at the town.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

we finally stopped as Goku and Gojyo woke up and I jumped out of the car. We headed down the street, looking around eagerly and Goku asked excitidly, "Do you know long it's been since we've been shopping?"

I snorted, "_Ever?"_

He nodded, "Yeah!"

I grinned and Gojyo said, "I'm actually relaxed."

Sanzo said sarcastically, "Good."

Hakkai put in, "I forgot what it was like to go out with out demon causing trouble."

Goku spotted something and raced over, skidding to a stop infront of a meat bun stand. "Wow! Their beautiful!"

He spun and demanded, "Hey Sanzo! I want you to buy me some of these!"

Sanzo deadpanned, "Nu uh."

Goku began to whine and Sanzo said, "Not listening."

Hakkai said, "Aw give the kid a meat bun."

I snuck over to the vender as Sanzo said blandly, "Kids only whine because they know you'll give them what they want."

I handed over some money and grabbed two meat buns as Gojyo put his arm on Sanzo's shoulder and said, "My my my, look how quickly the droopy eye priest has become the mother around here."

I grabbed Goku from where he was jumping up and down and handed him the meat bun. His eyes became stars and he happily bit into it. Sanzo shoved his gun into Gojyo's nose, "you want to say that again?"

I bit happily into my meat bun and Hakkai said, "Oh look, no need."

I looked innocent as they watched Goku and I eat the last of the meatbuns. Sanzo scowled at me and I just grinned cheekily back, "_What?"_

Before I could be whacked or shot we heard a voice say, "Excuse me gentlemen! Over here."

a shiver ran down my spine as we saw a blue haired man at a table, his hands together and something white sticking out of his mouth. I slipped behind Gojyo quickly as the man asked, "You are all travelers yes? Come here and sit, and I will tell you what awaits you on your journey."

Gojyo snorted, gently pushing me out from behind him, "We have no time for you fortunes buddy."

Goku was tugging on Sanzo's sleeve for another meat bun. Gojyo nudged me and kept between me and the man as we began to walk off. We froze when the guys chuckled. The man's look changed and he asked, "Tell me know, do you know how closely you walk with death?"

All our attention was on him now and I gripped Gojyo's vest, but didn't hide behind him this time. I glared at the man as Sanzo said, "Hey, mind you own buisness."

The man went back to cheerful and said, "yes yes, no need to answer. I see it in your faces."

Sanzo glared and asked, "Who are you?"

he looked at Hakkai and pointed at him, "Death walks especcially with you. You can decieve the others with those pretty boy looks but I can see the darkness behind those eyes. Sins beyond attonement. And a scar, yes, a scar on your belly!"

I bristled angrily, forgetting my fear and slipped infront of Hakkai and blasted a thread of flame at the man. The flames caught on his hat and he quickly whacked it off. He glared at me and Goku snapped, "You freak! Your nothing but a con artist!"

the man looked at him and said, "But sir, I only speak out of concern for you gentlemen. Who am I but a silly man who like to tell fortunes? Perhapes you would perfer to look at my majong pieces?"

Goku asked, "Majong pieces?"

the man grinned, "Yes, my pieces tell peoples fates. See?"

he held a blank one up that suddenly changed to say disaster. "Thing do not look good for you."

I cupped flames in my hand to make his shirt catch fire next as Goku demanded, "Hey how did you do that!"

then the ground shook as something like an explosion hit the town. A huge crab monster appeared and people began to panic. I whipped my head around but the man was gone. Gritting my teeth I turned back to the monster, though it wasn't the dark monsters I usually fought. This one felt different.

Gojyo said, "Well Goku, looks like you got your wish. That's one hell of a meat bun."

Goku frowned, "Looks a little tought o me, why don't you try it?"

Sanzo pointed at it and said, "Look at it's breast plate. It's sandscrit!"

Hakkai nodded, "It looks like a shikigami."

The crab launched itself and trashed most of the town. Gojyo scowled, "boy he doesn't hold back."

Sanzo said sarcastically, "What ever should we do?"

Goku smirked excitidly and my grin matched his and we both said together, "What do you think? _Kick it's ass_!"

The crab was coming right for us and Gojyo whipped out his weapon and said, "I don't know if you guys are hungry, but i'm whipping up some crab stew."

Goku brought out his and said, "When are you guys going to learn? Don't mess with me when I 'm shopping!"

I sumoned my flames, "_Forget the stew, I want crab cakes!"_

But before we could attack we stared dumbfounded as a little girl with red hair and demon ears stepped infront of the crab. And my jaw dropped as Lirin took out that crab like it was nothing. My flames went out and the boys weapons dissapeared. Lirin turned when she was done and said cockidly, "Alright! Who wants a piece of me? Listen to me you bunch of do gooders! Prepare to meet your doom!"

we still stared and Gojyo was the first to speak, "I'm not up for this, why don't you guys take her?"

Hakkai said weakly, "maybe we should just ignore her?"

Gojyo pointed out, "Hey Hakkai, doesn't she remind you of somebody we know?"

Hakkai nodded," She does kind of remind me of Goku."

Gojyo said, "Goku you play with her."

Goku groaned, "Ariana's a girl! She should!"

I raised an eyebrow and then Lirin snapped, "DAMMIT! You guys aren't taking me seriously! I'm not a little girl!"

She lundged at us and Sanzo grabbed the back of her shirt. She thrashed about, "let me down let me down!"

he held out a meat bun, "Shut up and eat."

he then had to give Goku one and I teased, "_He sure is good with monkeys."_

Gojyo and Hakkai grinned then we looked up as we heard a familiar voice demand, "Put her down!"

We turned to find Kougaji, Doukugaji and Yaone looking down at us. Kougaji practically growled, "Well I it isn't Sanzo. You hand over my little sister right now!"

Hakkai called happily, "By all means come down and get her!"

Lirin waved happily, "Hey there! It's good to see ya!"

I snickered as Kougaji smacked his forhead and then yelled, "You little idiot! Get your ass up here!"

Goku was grinning like a kid at christmas, "So you think your getting out of here that easily do ya? I'm waiting!"

Kougaji smirked, "Be right there." and dissapeared.

Goku grinned wider, "That's better, lets finish what we started the last time." I looked up where Kougaji and Goku clashed.

Looking back down I saw Yaone and Hakkai greet each other before fighting, then Gojyo found out who Dokugaji was and I sighed hevily, "_Nothing for me to do. Not fair."_

I leaned against the wall and took the meat bun from Sanzo, "Might as well watch the fights."

I sighed again and Lirin looked at me curiously, "What's your name?"

I blinked at her and then looked at Sanzo pleadingly. He rolled his eyes, "Her name is Ariana. She can't talk."

Lirin blinked and I pulled down my hoody to show her my scars and her face softened sadly, "What did that to you?"

I pointed at her and she gasped, "It wasn't me!"

I grinned, shook my head and then pointed each at her, her brother, Yaone and Dokugaji. She blinked, "Oh a demon?"

I nodded and she popped up infront of me and grabbed my hands, "Well I wouldn't do that to ya! Want to be friends?"

I blinked and then smiled and nodded. She cheered and grabbed me in a bone crushing hug. Sanzo shook his head and I grinned at him. Lirin let me go and I looked as Goku kicked Kougaji's ass and tried not to laugh when Sanzo and Lirin ate another meat bun. I hoped Sanzo didn't explode.

Then I looked in surprise when Kougaji got a hit on Goku. But that wasn't the end and Sanzo and I knew it. He was back for more.

I went rigid as I sensed something BIG. But before I could pin point it the ground seemed to explode. I stared in shock and horror as a badger type dark monster the size of a three story buidling erupted infront of us. Before any of us could dodge it struck, huge paw with truck sized claws.

Lirin shreaked, Sanzo stiffened. I was infront of him in the blink of an eye and the claw hit.

0o0

Kougaji screamed, "LIRIN!"

Goku yelled, "SANZO! ARIANA!"

Hakkai and Gojyo yelled, "SANZO! ARIANA!"

0o0

I coughed slightly, growling with the effort of holding the huge paw off. I gripped the claws tightly and the ground was caving from the force. Sanzo and Lirin were behind me, unharmed. I snapped, "_Grab her and move!"_

He nodded and did as I told. I glared up at the badger and moved back quickly as it pulled back it's paw. I cracked my neck and held up my hand, making a motion that clearly said, "_come on."_

it screeched and I flickered. Before it could find me, I was beside it's head and slamming a fireball the size of a car into it. It hardly fazed it and I tried to leap away but it was faster then it looked. I threw up my arms in a block and the paw hit me dead on. I flinched as it hit and sent me flying. I gave a silent cry as I crashed through a row of buildings, not hearing the guys yelling my name.


	7. Chapter 7Ariana pissed, battle aftermath

Hakkai and Gojyo made to run after Ariana but had to stop when the badger turned on them. It screeched furiously and lunged. They scattered and Dokugaji demanded, "Where the hell did this thing come from!"

Gojyo snapped, worried for the girl, "Who cares! How are we going to get by that thing to help Ariana?"

Sanzo put a hand infront of him before he could run off, "Wait."

Gojyo growled, "What the hell for?"

Yaone moved to run instead and Sanzo glared at her, "Don't move. You'll only be in the way."

she looked as confused as the others and Sanzo looked calmly as the badger raised it's paw to strike. He smirked as something hit it from behind, making it stumble. Hakkai called in relief as they saw a small figure coming out of the dust, "Ariana? Your alright!"

he gasped when the dust settled and they saw how torn up she was. Blood ran down her forehead and side. And she limped slightly. Gojyo gave a small whistle, "Oh my, she looks pissed."

0o0

I groaned as I shifted the rubble off me and winced at the pain all over my body. Sitting up I struggled to my feet and snarled, "_That son of a bitch! That hurt!"_

pushing myself to a jog I hurried back through the destruction my flight had caused and saw the badger about to strike at my friends. I thrust out my hand and a ball of wind nearly knocked it over. I glared furiously at it and held my hand up above my head. In a flash of red fire flew from my hand and condensed into a massive blade twice my size and as wide as I was. Clenching the hilt in my hand I burst forward as it struck and missed.

Racing up it's arm I leaped up before it could grab me and raised high up in the air. I yelled furiously, "_PAYBACK YOU BASTARD!"_

the sword pulsed, flames white hot flowing around it and I sliced down, cutting straight through it like a hot knife through butter. Dashing back as it fell, then poofed to dust. The sword dissapeared in a poof of smoke and I gave a weak smile at the others. Blinking as something big exploded behind them, I sweat dropped as another crab monster appeared.

Rubbing the blood from my forehead with my arm before it could go into my eyes I hurried over to Sanzo's side, knowing I hardly had the energy to take it on now. Sanzo yelled at Goku, "Watch your back!"

he spun, "What?" and then cried out as he and Kougaji got slammed back by a huge claw. They couldn't dodge the second coming at them and I watched in horror until Gojyo stopped it. Sighing in relief I held my bleeding side, watching Hakkai and Yaone get knocked back next.

I glanced at Sanzo and made to help but he grabbed my shirt. I sighed heavily and he said, "You'll just be in the way."

I knew he was right, but I wasn't happy about it. I glanced at him and grinned. He scowled and I waved at Lirin who was perched ontop of his shoulders. She smiled and waved back before Sanzo asked her, "Listen."

She looked down at him, "Ok."

"What do you think your doing?"

"I'm sitting."

"Get off."

"Weanie!"

I chuckled as he snarled, "Oh boy your going to get it."

I turned back to the fight. Yaone was informing Hakkai that they weren't the ones who had summoned it and I clenched my fists as Dokugaji and Gojyo got knocked back. Sanzo growled, "Damn, cutting off a leg or two doesn't seem to be doing anything. The only way to kill that thing is to disenegrate it."

I said sadly, "_And I don't have enough energy left to do it."_

Sanzo glanced at me and we both looked at Kougaji as he said, "Just leave that to me."

Sanzo shook his head, "You can't fight that thing alone."

Kaougaji snapped, "Just watch and learn."

I noticed Sanzo had let go of me just when I saw huge chunk of rock knocked down by the crab and heading right for Yaone. I raced forward, Sanzo snapping at me behind me and I ran as fast as my sore leg would go and slammed into Yaone as the rocks hit. We rolled and when we sat up, we were unharmed. Hakkai hurried up and I staggered to me feet. Yaone said softly, "Thank you."

I cracked a smile at her, clenching my teeth as my pain doubled from the sudden movements. Kougaji snapped, "Yaone are you alright?"

She nodded and Kougaji said to Hakkai, "Hakkai, you take care of her."

Kougaji looked at me and nodded his thanks. I nodded back and watched as he went up to Goku and I couldn't hear what they said as I limped back over to Sanzo. Sanzo snapped, "Your a moron."

I gave him a cheeky grin, plopping on my rear at Gojyo's feet, as he stood next to Sanzo. I leaned against his legs and sighed softly. Gojyo bent over and ruffled my hair, "You had us worried there."

I glanced up at him and said, "_My bad. I didn't mean to go flying through some buidlings. You can do it next time."_

I smiled to show him that I was kidding and he grinned, straightening. Sanzo asked, "Pardon me, but don't these guys know their supposed to be our enemies?"

Gojyo smirked and asked, "Yeah, so what do you call that thing on your shoulders?"

I snickered and Lirin asked, leaning over Sanzo's head, "Hey come on guys, I want to fight the big crab monster too. After all, wasn't _I _the one who defeated it the last time."

Gojyo said gently, "Actually this one looks different from the last one."

She didn't get it, "So what?"

Sanzo demanded, "Will you get off!"

She ignroed hima dn Gojyo turned back to the monster and grinned, "No, it's time to give your brother a shot at it."

we turned out attention to Goku fighting the giant crab to keep it still and Kougaji concentrating on summoning a fiend from hell. I watched in awe as the fiend took that crab out in a blinding flash. I covered my head from the dust and slowly got to my feet when it settled. I coughed slightly, the guys around me.

Goku asked, "Did we get him?"

Gojyo coughed out, "I hope so."

I looked around and yelped as Lirin appeared beside me and grabbed me in a bone crushing hug, "Thank you so much for everything Ariana!"

I smiled softly, patted her head and she let me go and skipped to her brother. Kougaji's group stood infront of us and Goku asked, "What are you looking at?"

Kougaji said all cool like, "i believe that's enough fighting for one day gentlemen. If you'll excuse us, we'll be off."

He said seriously, "It was rude of me to have sought you out without knowing what I was fighting for. The next time will be different, I will hit you with everything that I have. On my own terms. so."

He grinned and said, "Better watch your back boy."

Goke looked eager as he said, "If I remember correctly you still owe me a couple of licks."

Kougaji said firmly, "Put it on my tab, you know i'm good for it."

I couldn't help the grin that formed on my face at their eagerness and watched as everyone made exchanges like that. Lirin said, "Sanzo, I have to go now. But we'll play together real soon ok?"

Sanzo glared at her, "Why don't you go play with somebody your own age."

Gojyo grinned at his brother, "Next time remember to bring a souviner ok?"

Dokugaji grinned back, "The least you can do is buy me a drink man."

Hakkai said like the true gentleman he is, "I'm just glad i'm not the one who hurt you."

Yaone smiled at him, "Your the cutest guy I ever tried to kill."

I snorted at that and turned my head to hide my huge grin as he looked at me. I hummed innocently and blinked as Yaone walked up to me and took my hand, "and thank you Ariana. For helping both Lirin and I. We owe you."

I shook my head and flinched as Kougaji stepped forward, "Yes, thank you."

I fought not to step back and nodded in acknowlegement. Then they just dissapeared, Lirin waving right before they did.

Goku said, "For bad guys their not half bad."

Gojyo frowned slightly in thought, stuffing his hands into his pockets, "First they tried to kill us then they try to help us. Makes you wonder."

Sanzo said, "Their probably someone elses pawns. As far as i'm concerned our quarrel is with someone else. I have a feeling their working for the fools who are trying to reserect Gyumaou

I chipped in, trying not to sway, "_And letting loose a bunch of dark monsters out for our blood."_

He nodded and finished, "And bring chaos to the world. That is our true enemy."

Gojyo came over just as my knees gave and scooped me up. I flinched when he bumped my side and buried my face into his shirt so nobody could see my pain, "_Well i'm ready to go."_

Hakkai nodded, looking at me in worry, "I say we blow this town."

Gojyo snorted, shifted to get a better hold on me, "Or what's left of it anyway."

he looked down at me and asked, "You alright Ariana?"

I nodded weakly and he began to move. A stab of pain went up my side and through my head and that, added with my exaustion, made me pass out. I didn't see Hakkai pick up a piece of the shikigami and then collapse in shock on the ground. Gojyo snapped at him, worried, "What's the matter? What the hells wrong with you?"

Hakkai gasped n his hands and knees, "It's nothing." Everyone looked at each other, not believing him.

**Hope you like! Sorry it took so long! Please R&R**


End file.
